Requiem of Freedom
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: She is a prisoner, a captive in a golden cage Schneizel provided for her. Forced to do the Second Prince's order, she longed for the freedom that was taken away from her. Then she meet him again, the young man she had to watch over. Slowly, she grow attached to him and hope that he will help her. Will Lelouch manage to give her freedom back? Or will he abandon her? LelouchxOC
1. The Ending and the Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass. If I do, surely Lelouch is still alive right now.

**Warning: **This story contains OC, so don't read it if you don't like it. Semi AU, so there will be some changes in the storyline. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings: **LelouchxOC

* * *

><p><strong>-Requiem of Freedom-<strong>

**-The Ending and the Beginning-**

* * *

><p><em>Every story has its own ending and to every end there will come a new beginning<em>

_Just like how life comes to an end,_

_There will be another life which comes to replace it…_

* * *

><p>To live in a world without war and suffering is something that everyone dreams of. A peaceful world where everyone could live in harmony is something that every human kind always wants. But such a world…does that kind of world really exists? Or it was nothing but a mere dream? No one ever finds out to know for sure because no one braves enough to find its existence.<p>

But among those people, there are some peoples who are different from the others. There are some peoples who want to fight for their dream and put their lives on the front line. There are not few who called that kind of people fool but there also many who called those people unique. Although there is one thing that everyone agrees, that kind of people are rare in this kind of world.

In this kind of world, a world full with deceit and corruption; there are only a few peoples who are brave enough to fight for their dreams. Many choose to obey and bury their will deep within their heart instead of stand up and fight against the unfairness of the world. But he was different; he isn't same like the others. He isn't someone who wants to obey the world although he also does nothing to fight against it since he was powerless but it doesn't mean he will stand aside and watch everything in silent.

No. He was different. He chose to stand still and wait, to wait for the right moment for him to finally show the world his true self. His true self, which always hidden behind his mask and his pretense. His true self, the one which she ever catches a glimpse of…

Since that moment until now, that side of him was the only thing that caught her interest of him. That side of him was the only thing she remembers the most about him. Because it was that side of him that had captivated her.

* * *

><p>It had been some years since the last time she went to the outside world. Some years since the last time she saw her beloved country. A country, which is nothing but a mess and a rundown now. The raven haired woman closed her book softly, hands placed on her lap as her blue sky eyes staring out of the window. Since that time, she hadn't seen or heard anything about her country.<p>

The only thing she could get was the fact that her country had fallen under the Britannia Empire. It saddened her to know that, in the end there's nothing she can do to save her country, the country she loved so much. "Hime-sama, His Highness is here." The sound of one of the maids snapped her out of her reverie as she tears her gaze away from the window.

Not long after the maid's announcement, an older blond haired man walks in to the room elegantly. The man was handsome and with just one look at him, people will know that he isn't an ordinary man. But the sight of the man does nothing to her except to fill her heart in a cold fury. The man walks calmly to her seat next to the window; a small smile adorned his face as his eyes locked with her form.

She refused to stand up from her seat and curtsy at him like a proper lady should, after all he isn't worth for her respect. The man stopped right in front of her as he takes her hand and kissed the back of her hand gently. "How's your day? I hope you have a nice day," He greeted her calmly, his smile never leaving his face.

It was always like this for her. He will come and visit her everyday just to ask her about her day and talk to her. Sometimes if her mood isn't bad, she will give him a polite answer and response to his every question. But she isn't feeling that good today, that's why she says nothing to answer him. But he had grown used to with her behavior that he says nothing about it as he plopped himself down to the seat next to her.

"Is something wrong? You don't look like you are having a nice time," He continued calmly, taking a sip of his tea which the maid had put down for him once they know he is going to visit her.

"What brings you here? Last time I heard you are quite busy with your works." She replied coldly.

She isn't in the mood for his game today. Besides knowing him, there must be something that he wants from her if he went as far as to visit her in his full schedule. An amused smile made its way to his face after hearing her question. It never cease to amuse him how she could read him so easily as if she had known him for a long time when she just known him for some years.

It seems like he isn't wrong in his decision when he decided to take her in. She after all is the only one who could treat him like this and get away with it. Besides, her personalities are something rare that not everyone had the privilege to ever see it. _'Indeed she also kinds of remind me of him…'_ he thought amusedly.

"I want you to do something for me," He answered her after some moments of silent.

She looks at the older man beside her suspiciously; she had learned her lesson to not trust his words no matter how tempting it is. Beside whenever he said that he needs her to do something for him, it won't end well for her. The last time she had done his bidding, she had been so close to blow her cover which demands her to stay hidden.

Although, she couldn't help but to admit that those last missions he had given to her had helped her to find the information she is looking for. It still doesn't change the fact that she is reluctant to do any of his requests again though. "I don't want to do anything you asked me to." She replied defiantly.

He had expected to hear that answer from her that's why, he was not disappointed when she does exactly like what he had thought she will react. That was also one of the reason he had kept this special request for her to do, knowing that she can't refuse it once he told her what she has to do. "But surely you want to see the outside world, am I right?"

That seems to do the trick as she froze in her place at the words he had said. Her blue eyes widened slightly as if she doesn't believe that she had heard him right before she gave him her full attention.

"It doesn't mean that I will give you the freedom you're seeking for, of course. You after all have been tied to me the moment I took you in. That's why, there's no way I could let you go just like that. But I think I could at least give you the chance to see the outside world once again only if you agree to listen to what I say," He continued calmly, a satisfied smile on his face at knowing that he had caught her attention.

"What you want me to do?" She gritted her teeth in anger as she tried to hold herself from choking the man beside her.

The blond haired man smiled at her reaction, completely aware that he had once again won this round against her. After all, she was always easy to guess when it involved her desire to see the outside world once again. Still, there's nothing wrong on being careful around her. She always manages to surprise him with her attitude and her behavior after all.

"I want you to visit a special person,"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's<strong> **note:** This is my first attempt on writing Code Geass fiction; I hope it turns out well enough for you. I've watched the anime and I have to say that it saddened me to see Lelouch die in the end of the series. And I just got this idea inside of my head that I can't help but to write it down since it practically refuse to leave me alone. This story will has a different ending from the original story since I refused to accept the idea that Lelouch had died so yes, the story will become pretty much different from its original plot. Though, I will try to keep some original plot in it. Anyway, thank you for reading it. Please tell what you think of it so I could know if I have to continue this story or not. And no flame please because I'm still an amateur who still need to improve my writing style.


	2. Light within the Darkness

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass. If I do, surely Lelouch is still alive right now.

**Warning: **This story contains OCs, so don't read it if you don't like it. Semi AU, so there will be some changes in the storyline. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings: **LelouchxOC

"..." for memories in Italic

"..." for dreams of future or present time in Italic and Bold

'...' thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>-Light within the Darkness-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Darkness and light always stands together<em>

_Because there is no light when there is no darkness_

_Just like there are no kind people when there is no evil…_

* * *

><p><em>She was standing in the meadow full with blossoming flowers. Her mother had permitted her to go outside earlier since the weather wasn't bad and she had immediately taken the chance to spend her time outside as she always loved to see the clear blue sky outside the confinement of her house. <em>

_The wind blew pass her, making her raven hair sways. The view of her hair flowing in the wind seems to catch someone's attention as she heard the sound of footsteps approached her. She knows that not many people knows about this meadow since its location was hidden behind the hill owned by her family but to know that there is stranger who knows about it, interest her as her blue sky eyes glance to see the stranger._

_Standing not too far from her was an older woman with a waist length green hair and a pair of golden eyes which look wistfully at her. The woman was beautiful albeit the sad look on her face and the little girl can't help but feel sad at the lonely look on the older woman's face. _

"_Who are you?" She asked softly, blue eyes looking curiously at the woman in front of her._

"_I'm C.C," The green haired woman answered lightly._

"_C.C? You have a unique name," The little girl replied happily, a bright smile on her face._

"_Thank you. I never met someone like you before in all my life." C.C smiled at the compliment, as her eyes softened at the little girl's smile._

"_It's because everybody is different from the others!" The raven haired girl said enthusiastically, eyes twinkling with happiness._

_Her mother had said it to her once, there's no body that is same like the others in this world. That's why; humans are special because they were different from the others. There are so many different humans who live in this world which is why the world is unique and special. _

"_It is. But it's not also because of that. You-…You really are different from the others," _

"_Huh? What do you mean?" The little girl asked confusedly as she tilted her head to the side._

"_You were like me but you weren't like me either… You were special," C.C continued, hand caressing the little girl's cheek softly._

_The look on C.C's face was something that made her heart ached. It's as if the older woman was sad about something, as if the older woman knows something will happen to her soon and become sad about it._

"_What do you mean with special?" But she never got the answer as C.C's figure slowly disappeared from her sight._

_She had tried to call the green haired woman back but C.C says nothing to answer her. The older woman merely looked at her with a crestfallen look on her face. Her mouth said something to her, but the little girl can't catch the words she was saying. And before she can stop it, the older woman had disappeared._

* * *

><p>"No! Wait!" She shouted, her hand trying to reach out for C.C as her body jolted up from her bed.<p>

Blue sky eyes widened in surprise, a cold sweat dripped down her cheeks. It takes her some times before she realized that she was in her room and not in the meadow full with blossoming flowers. She sighed heavily, as she brought her right hand to cover her eyes.

'_It's that dream again…Why now? After some years, I managed to stop dreaming about that memory but now… What is it? Does it mean that I will see her again soon?'_ She thought bitterly.

She still could remember it. Those memories of her childhood, the time when her mother was still with her, she could still remember it clearly. It was as if her mother had never left her, when the truth is the older woman had left her the moment she knows that her life isn't long anymore.

She could still remember the words her mother had said to her. About how they were different from the others. About the kindness which every human posses and how that kindness was one thing that made her mother fall in love with her father.

But even humans have their own dark side, and it was because of that side of humans that her mother had kept her in the confinement of her house for almost the entire time of her life. When she was young, she never thinks anything about it as she accepts it as her mother's protectiveness over her.

But as she grows up, she comes to understand the real reason behind her mother's action. It was because she was different from the others. She was different, so different from the humans although she stills the same as them too. And then, there was C.C. She had met the green haired woman once in her life when she was nothing but a child.

But even then, the green haired woman had known about the twisted future that awaited her. The twisted future which her mother knows will come to her. _'But there's no need on dwelling about the past. Because we can't change the past… The only thing that we can do is to change the future…'_

With that last thought in her mind, she quickly slid out of her bed; intending to take a bath before she starts her day. Yesterday had been a tiring day for her as she can't help but fell asleep once her body hit the bed. But she knows that she can't avoid him any longer because surely he will call her soon if she doesn't call her as soon as possible.

True to her prediction, not long after she finished her bath; her cell phone rings. The raven haired woman quickly approached the device which she had put on her desk last night. "How's your sleep?" The sound of his voice greeted her ears the moment she answers the call.

"It's pleasant. Don't you have something to do instead of bothering me?" She replied coldly, annoyance laced her voice.

"I do. But you don't call me last night and I got worried," He said calmly, not affected by the tone in her voice.

"Stop your act in front of me. You know it doesn't work on me. I don't need your fake concern at all,"

The idea of receiving his concern made her cringed. She knows him well enough, to know that the only thing he is worrying about is if she succeeds on running away from him or not. He never cares about her wellbeing, not before and certainly not now too.

"I do worry about you. Why is it so hard for you to believe that?" He continued, his voice sounded hurt from her accusation.

"Just tell me what you want. I don't have time for your game today," She said exasperatedly, her hand massaged her temple.

Talking with him always manages to exhaust her. She had thought that by doing what he asked her to do will make him stop harassing her, but it seems like he just become more adamant on calling and talking to her every day. Like he was afraid that she will disappear the moment he takes his eyes away from her even for just a few minutes.

"How is he doing? Has it started yet?" He asked, sounding serious now.

"He is fine. He doesn't show any strange behavior but surely you know how clever he is, so that's not a guarantee that he doesn't get what he had just got recently."

"I see. It seems like everything happens just like what you had told to me. I hope it all goes according to the plan. I wish to see you soon, Angel." And with that he hung up the phone.

She stared at her cell phone for some minutes before she gritted her teeth. "But I don't wish to see you at all," She muttered angrily. She hates how much control he has over her but what she hates the most was the fact that she can't do anything to fight against him. Not now anyway, the only thing she can do for now is to wait for the time when _he_ finally notices her. When _he_ finally knows the truth about her.

'_I just hope you won't make me wait long, Lelouch…'_

* * *

><p>She was walking down the corridor towards her classroom when a cheery voice called out to her. Stopping in her steps, the raven haired girl glances behind her shoulder only to see her orange haired friend waved enthusiastically at her.<p>

"Good morning, Angel!" Shirley greeted the raven haired girl cheerily.

The orange haired teen was walking with Nina and Rivalz as the other two trailed behind her.

"Good morning, Shirley." She replied calmly, a small smile adorned her face at the sight of her friends.

"Poison gas?" The surprised sound from one of their classmates caught their attention as they averted their gazes towards their classmates who apparently were busy watching the news from their laptop.

"Oh, that's scary... We're not even thirty minutes from Shinjuku!"

"I saw it! There was smoke rising from Shinjuku yesterday! That was poison gas then..." One of the girls piped in.

"Anything else about Shinjuku on there?" The other guy asked again as he looks at his friend's laptop eagerly.

"Shinjuku?" Shirley asked, looking confusedly at Rivalz.

"That's why I called you yesterday. A friend of mine was telling me about it in real time," Lelouch answered, it seems like he had arrived when they were busy listening to their classmates.

Angel looks at her ebony haired friend sceptically, she knows for sure that wasn't the truth though she doesn't say anything to argue with him. After all, there's no use on blowing her cover to him now. Lelouch seems to notice her stare as the young man averted his gazes towards her.

"Good morning, Angel." He greeted her warmly.

"Ah, morning." But before the ebony haired teen could reply her, the excited shouts of their classmates had averted Lelouch's attention.

"Hey! They're showing the bodies of all the Elevens!"

"Don't show me that!" One of the girls shrieked as she closes her eyes in fear.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at the news, like there is something about the news that bothering him. Angel was the only one who notices this as the others were too busy watching the news which seems to take the whole class' attention now. The ebony haired teen was so deep in thought that he doesn't even realize the stare he was given from his raven haired friend.

It wasn't until his face paling did Angel snapped him out of his reverie. "Lelouch? Are you okay? You look pale..." She asked, looking worriedly at her friend.

"I-...ugh...I think I need to go to washroom," He said quickly as he excused himself.

The other seem to notice his condition too as they now look at him with concern filled their eyes. "What's wrong with him?" Shirley asked, concern laced her voice.

"Maybe he can't stand to see the death bodies?" Rivalz suggested as he watches his friend goes to the washroom.

'_More like he is remembering about what had he done yesterday...'_ Angel thought silently, a small frown on her face.

"I hope he is okay..." Shirley muttered under her breath as she continued to stare at the direction Lelouch had gone.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be okay. Come on, we should go inside the class before the bell rang." Angel reassured her orange haired friend gently as she ushered them to get into the class.

They were just putting their bag on their desks when a girl with short fiery crimson hair suddenly walks inside their classroom. "Hmm? Who is that girl?" Angel asked in confusion.

She never sees the girl before even though she just entered the Academy last year. But before any of her friends could answer her, the sight of Lelouch who had returned from the washroom caught their attention as Rivalz quickly approached the young man.

"What are you looking at, Lelouch?" He asked excitedly, eyes looking at the direction where his ebony haired friend had been looking some moments ago.

"Are you falling for her?" Rivalz teased once he realized just who it is that his friend has been looking at.

Shirley who had been listening to their conversation, immediately turns her gaze towards them curiously. An anxious expression settled on her face as she is waiting for Lelouch's answer. It was obvious for Angel that her orange haired friend was falling for Lelouch though, why Shirley never tells Lelouch about it was something that always left her wonder.

"It just odd. She hasn't come to school since the first day, has she?" Lelouch replied, violet eyes looking at the red haired girl sceptically.

"Kallen Stadtfeld...Seems like she's sick or something, so she only comes to school every once in a while. But her grades are absolutely top-notch. She's the heir of the Stadtfeld family, so she's got tons of money, and she's nice to boot! You've got good taste." Rivalz explained enthusiastically.

"You're wrong," Lelouch sighed heavily at his friend's accusation.

"You don't need to hide it. She does seem a little sheltered though."

"So her name is Kallen?" Angel asked, snapping their attention towards her.

She had been listening to their conversation too though, her reason was a bit different from Shirley. She was merely curious about the new girl as she knows nothing about her. That's why, when Rivalz mentioned about the girl's background; Angel had quickly paid attention to their conversation.

"Yep! That's right, you also never sees her either before." Rivalz nodded his head in affirmation.

"Of course she isn't. Angel just enrolled in this Academy last year, remember?" Shirley said defensively.

"Ah, yes about that... How's your staying at the Academy so far, Angel? Do you enjoy your time in here?" Rivalz asked, his eyes staring at the raven haired girl curiously.

"I like it. It's nice to be in here. I'm really thankful to my uncle for letting me study in this Academy," She answered quickly, not wanting to tell her friends otherwise.

"That's good! Because we also happy to have you in here, Angel!" Shirley said happily, feeling satisfied with her friend's answer.

* * *

><p>"ngel? Angel!" The sound of one of her classmates snapped her out of her reverie as blue sky eyes blinked owlishly.<p>

"Huh?" The raven haired girl mumbled incoherently as she looks around her surrounding.

Her eyes stopped at the sight of her orange haired friend who was looking back at her with an exasperated look on her face. It seems like she was so lost in her own mind that she didn't even realized the bell, sign of the end of the class had just rang.

"Are you okay? The class had ended some minutes ago,"

She could see the concern in the other girl's eyes when the cheery girl asked that and she can't help but to feel guilty over making her friend worried about her. It had been one of her bad habits actually, to lost in her own world whenever she was thinking over something. That's why, she had tried to suppress this habits of her during her stay at the Academy but it seems like she can't stop it from happening.

"Uhm, I'm fine. Is it lunch time already?" The raven haired girl replied sheepishly.

"It is. Do you want to have lunch with us?" Nina offered timidly.

Angel smiled at her timid friend's offer. The girl was always so shy and timid even when she was around her friends. Somehow, Angel can't help but being reminded of one of her servants when she was a child whenever she sees Nina.

"It's okay, I don't feel very hungry at the moment. How about we head up to the chemistry lab now? There's something that I want to do before the class started," Angel shakes her head lightly, an apologetic smile on her face as she looks at her two friends.

"Huh? To the chemistry lab? But, are you sure you don't want to have lunch with us?" Shirley asked in confusion.

"I'm sure. Just go and have lunch with Milly. I will head up to the lab first," She nods her head in affirmation as she nudges her friends out of the class.

"Well...if you say so..." The bubbly girl replied, looking unsure at her friend's answer before she left the raven haired teen alone.

Angel can't stop but to sigh in relief once the girls were out of her sight. It always hard for her to keep pretending like this even in front of her so called friends. After all, that man had made it clear to her that no one should know about this mission of her except for some people he trust. But even those people don't know about the full detail of her mission.

Still, she can't help but to feel guilt for lying to her friends like this. They were so kind to her from her first day at the Academy. They even let her to be a part of Student Council when she was a new student who just joined the Academy last year. That's why, to keep this kind of secret from them always makes her guilty.

'_But they can't know the truth...At least I could protect them from him if they don't know anything...'_ She thought silently.

She starts to walk to the chemistry lab where she sure no body will be there at the moment. It was obvious that everyone will be busy having their lunch at this time, thus make it a perfect chance for her to call him. She can't waste any times now, not when she knows everything had started to go into motion.

That's why, she has to call him. If it was him, he will know what to do to help her. He is her most trusted person after all. She just hopes that person won't able to find out about this plan of hers. But before she reached the chemistry lab, the sight of Lelouch talking to Kallen Stadtfeld caught her attention as she stopped in her steps to the lab.

From the sight of it, it was obvious for her that Kallen was suspicious of Lelouch. But she can't let Lelouch's cover getting blown now. She really has to protect his secret until the time comes when everyone will know who he really is. Before she could stop it, she had opened the window and called out for the ebony haired young man.

"Lelouch! Kallen-san! We've got chemistry next! You need to hurry up!" The raven haired girl yelled out, waving her hand at them lightly.

Both of the students turn their attention towards them as Lelouch quickly go running from the crimson haired student after seeing the escape Angel had just given to him. He really has to thank her about that later. But first of all, he has to get away from the half Britannian student first.

"Oh crap! I've gotta write my lab report!" He yelled out in panic, quickly running from Kallen before the girl could say anything.

Angel watches them calmly, a passive look on her face once she knows that Lelouch was safe for now. At least, they won't find out about Lelouch's true identity for now. But to think that Lelouch was so close on blowing off his own cover, it seems like she really has to talk to him soon.

'_I really can't have him ruin everything now... I hope he will listen to me once we __talk__ though'_ With that last thought in her mind, she quickly resumed her walk to the chemistry lab. It won't be good if Lelouch really manages to arrive there first before she could make a phone call to him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile far away from Japan, a silver haired young man was sleeping soundly that even the earthquake won't be able to wake him up from his peaceful slumber. But it was at the sounds of the phone calls did he finally awake from his slumber as his hand reached out for his phone which he had put at his nightstand last night. "Uhm...hello?" He asked, still feeling groggy from his sleep.<p>

"Shun-kun? Is that you?" A soft voice asked from the other side of the line.

That seems to wake him up as the man quickly jolted up from his bed. His short silver hair which usually was in neat style was nothing but a mess from his sleep. "O-...Ojou-sama?" He replied back, surprise evident in his voice after hearing the voice from the other line.

"How are you, Shun-kun?" The young woman replied warmly.

He could tell that she was smiling from the other side when she asked that to him. It had been a long time since the last time he saw her. And even though he knows that she was fine, he can't help but to feel worried over her every time he thinks of her. She was his mistress after all and it had been his duty to ensure her safety from the start. That's why, it had been so hard for him to do her wish when she asked him to part with her those years ago.

Still, she had promised him that she will tell him about her condition and call him when she thinks it was the time for him to return to her side. He doesn't expect her to call him at this time though. But he doesn't mind with it even a bit as he knows that it will only mean that he can see her again soon.

"I'm fine, ojou-sama. How about you? The last time I heard from you, you seem so tired. Are you okay?" He replied quickly, worried filled his heart at the thought of something bad happened at his mistress.

"Nah, there's no need for you to worry like that. It just so many things happened to me the last time, but I'm okay." She answered gently, reassuring him from his worry.

"I see. That's good to know. But is there something that you need from me now, ojou-sama?"

"Actually, Shun-kun...could you return to me now? I need your help," She said slowly, a wistful look painted her face as she imagined his expression at hearing this.

"I understand. I will come as soon as possible then," The silver haired man answered calmly, a serious look on his face. It seems like he really is going to see her again soon.

* * *

><p>It had been a tiring day for her and there was nothing she wants most than to fall asleep in her room and waiting until Shun arrives. But no matter how much she wants to do that, she knows that there are some things that she has to do. Besides, it will only make everyone worried if she retired to her room quicker than usual. Still, she was so tired that she didn't see where she was going until she bumped into someone.<p>

"Uh, sorry..." She mumbled apologetically, rubbing her nose which was red from the impact.

"It's okay. Huh? Angel?"

The sound of her name coming out from the person sounded so familiar for her as she looks up to see who it is. Standing right in front of her were Lelouch with Kallen who look at her with confusion and concern on their face.

"Ah...Lelouch...and Kallen-san..." She said weakly, blue sky eyes staring at the crimson haired girl cautiously.

"Angel, you look so tired. Why don't you go back first? Surely, the president won't mind that," Lelouch said worriedly, violet eyes looking at the girl in front of him who looks like she is going to pass out anytime.

"Hn? Just sleepy..." She mumbled incoherently, her hand rubbing her eyes sleepily.

She could feel her eyes getting heavy with each seconds pass by and she was so tempted to just close it and welcomed the blissful sleep which she knows will come after she closed her eyes. But she can't fall asleep now, she still has a student council meeting and she had promised Nina that she will help the timid girl with her project. Besides, that girl was in here too; she can't leave Lelouch alone with her.

"Then, you really have to go back. Come on, I'll-"

"I found it!" An excited yell from Shirley cut his sentences as they look up to the second floor where they can see Shirley talking animatedly with Nina.

"That's it! The lab data! Thank you, Shirley." Nina said gratefully as she takes the chip from her friend.

The sound of the door opening caught their attention as Milly walks inside the room calmly, pushing a cart full with food alongside with her. The sight of the food seems to catch their attention as the entire student council look at Milly with interest.

"There you all are! I'm done here, so let's start!" Milly said happily as she push the steel cart inside the room.

"Oh, wow!" Rivalz exclaimed excitedly as his eyes looking at the food.

"Very nice, Milly!" Shirley praised the president's cooking skill as the orange haired teen isn't that skilled with cooking utensils.

"Yes, let your praise wash over me!" Milly chuckled smugly, her hands putting each dish in the table.

"Umm, what is this?" Lelouch asked, looking confusedly at the wavy blond haired girl.

"Isn't this why you brought her here? We're putting Kallen in the student council. I asked my grandpa," Milly answered, pale blue eyes glances at them in question as she continued to put the dish in the table.

"The chairman?" Lelouch asked in surprise.

"Yes. I told him about her fragile health, and that normal club activities would be tough for her. Oh yeah! I'm Milly, the student council president. Nice to meet you," Milly smiled warmly as she introduced herself to the newcomer.

"Oh...It's nice to meet you, too." Kallen said quickly as she bows her head in greeting.

"I'm Rivalz, the treasurer. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask." Rivalz said quickly as he approached them with the others.

"I'm Shirley. I'm also in the swim team, and I hold a couple of positions. Nice to meet you!" Shirley piped in cheerily.

"Um...And I'm Nina..." Nina introduced herself, her hands playing with the hem of her skirt timidly.

"Ah, yes. It's nice to meet you."

"Umm... I'm sorry, Angel-san, but could you help me to put this on the table?" A soft voice asked, snapping Angel's attention away from her friends.

Looking up, she could see Nunnally comes inside the room with her motorized wheelchair. The raven haired girl quickly approached the younger girl as she tried to fight with her fatigue. It was obvious for the others that she was so tired as the raven haired girl's eyes looks like it will drop at anytime.

"Angel, you don't have to... I think I could help with that," Shirley said quickly as she approached the other girl, not wanting the other teen to drop the food before they could even have a taste of it.

"Nunnally, you're here too?" Lelouch asked, sounding surprised at seeing his little sister in there as well.

"She is Lelouch's sister," Milly explained after looking at the confused look on Kallen's face.

"I'm in my second year. I'm not in the student council, though. It's so nice to meet you, Kallen-san. " Nunnally added softly after sensing the older girl's stares, her hand giving the food towards Shirley and Angel.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too." Kallen replied, a small smile adorned her face as she looks at the younger girl.

It wasn't long until Kallen looks at the raven haired student curiously, the girl hadn't mentioned her name towards her even though the other student council members have. And the only thing she knows about the raven haired teen was the fact that everyone called her Angel but aside from that, Kallen knows nothing about her. Seeing that no one seems to be kind enough to tell her the girl's name, the crimson haired student tries to find it out by herself.

"Uhm...Is that girl also a member of student council?" She asked slowly as everyone looks back at her.

"Huh? Who do you mean?" Rivalz asked, looking confusedly at Kallen.

"That girl..." Kallen pointed her finger at the raven haired student who is helping Nunnally now.

"Ah, she hasn't told you her name yet... She is Angel, our secretary." Milly answered, pale blue eyes staring at the raven haired student warmly.

"Angel?"

"Her name is Evangeline, but we call her Angel for short. She joined with the student council last year." Lelouch explained calmly.

The crimson haired student looks back at the raven haired teen once again. Somehow, the girl gave her an odd feeling even though they haven't talked with each other. It was weird for her to feel something like this towards a stranger but Kallen can't help but feel familiar at the girl even though this was her first meeting with the other. It just like there is something about the teen that made Kallen fees so familiar around her.

Suddenly, as if she could feel the stare she was given by Kallen; the raven haired girl turns her blue sky eyes at her. Blue sky eyes met with blue eyes for a moment before Angel averted her gazes away from Kallen, leaving the crimson haired girl wonder in confusion. But before she could comment on the other girl's strange behavior, the excited Rivalz who had put a bottle of champagne on the table averted her attention.

"What's going on?" Nunnally asked, feeling confused at the sudden commotion.

"Hmm? It's nothing. They were just playing around like usual, Nunna." Angel answered calmly, a small smile adorned her face as she glances at the young girl beside her.

"Playing around? Why don't you join with them too, Angel?"

"I don't feel like to. Besides, I want to stay in here with you. Here take this," The older teen smiled as she gives a glass of orange juice to the wavy brown haired girl.

The sound of the cork which came off from the bottle of champagne brought her attention back at her friends as she saw the crimson haired girl getting drenched from a cold champagne shower. The look on the girl's face when she was getting wet was something that makes Angel smile though she quickly hide it with the back of her hand.

"What happened?" Nunnally asked once again, feeling the sudden silence at the room.

"It seems like Kallen-san is going to have a shower now, Nunna. How about I take you back to your room while I search for one of my clothes to lend to her?" The raven haired student looked at her friends amusedly before she glanced at the young girl beside her gently.

* * *

><p>She had fell asleep right away the moment her body hit her soft bed. The events with Kallen Stadtfeld had taken all her energy that she can't even stand up and change her uniform. After all, the crimson haired girl could be troublesome if she discovered things she shouldn't know.<p>

'_I really have to be more careful from now on...'_ She thought tiredly before she closed her eyes.

But it seems like she won't get any rest tonight as she starts to dream again. Like all of her previous dreams, this one wasn't different either as she watches everything in front of her goes by. She was unable to do anything as the events in front of her play in motion like some kind of movies. The only thing she could do was watch it until it ends. Even though she knows about this thing already, she can't stop but feel her heart twisted in pain every time she dreams of something like this.

"_**Do you recognize this gun, Kururugi Suzaku?" One of the officers asked, his eyes looking expectantly at the young man across him.**_

"_**You are here on suspicion of the murder of Prince Clovis, as well as several others. I looked into it a bit. You are the son of the last Japanese prime minister, aren't you? You certainly have plenty of motives to pull something like these," The older man continued.**_

"_**This is some kind of mistake! I have never seen this gun!" Suzaku said calmly, his eyes glaring at the officer across him heatedly.**__** His answer seem to only angered the man further as one of his subordinates kick him hard enough until he fall to the ground.**_

She wants to scream and yells at them to stop hurting the young man but her voice can't come out. It likes she had lost her voice the moment she steps into this realm. Besides, it's not like they could hear her voice anyway if she did yell at them.

Still, to see them hurting him like this saddened her. And to think that she can't do anything to help him only pained her heart more than it already is. She wakes up the next morning, feeling refreshed to start a new day though her heart was worried at the concern she felt for Kururugi Suzaku whom she sure was being captured against his will.

There is no use on dwelling about that now, not when there's nothing she could do to help the young man. Sighing in defeat, she starts to make her way to the bathroom to start her day. The only thing she can do now is waiting for Shun to call her again. At least she could work on her plan, once she had met with the silver haired young man.

Her mind starts to drift off to the yesterday's events as she washed her hair. It was obvious that Kallen Stadtfeld was now also a member of student council after the misunderstanding part from Milly. The fact that the crimson haired teen was going to be one of Lelouch's future subordinates only made it even easier for Angel to work on her plan.

It only means that she could watch their move closely simply by staying at their sides. She just hopes that man won't ask her to do anything but watching them though because if he does, there's nothing she could do except to do what he had asked her to. If only she could escape from him, she doesn't have to lie to her friends and feeling guilty like this.

But she knows there is no use on thinking like that after all; she had known that it will happen anyway. That man will come and take her in the end regardless of what she does to escape him. Somehow the mere thought of that man makes her body shivered. She doesn't like him but she doesn't hate him, the only thing she hates from him was his control over her.

Because even though he had been the one who took her in and kept her like a prisoner in his grand castle, he had been surprisingly nice to her no matter how cold she is to him sometimes. She sighed at the thought of her attitude towards him. It's not like she wants to be ungrateful, it just hard for her to like him when he holds her as a prisoner.

She stepped out of her bathroom in order to look for her fresh uniform as she dried her hair. She quickly puts her uniform on once she had found it, her right hand taking the brush to make her hair look presentable. It was when she was busy brushing her hair, her cell phone suddenly rang.

Putting the brush on her nightstand, she quickly answered her cell phone. A satisfied smile adorned her face once she saw the caller id. "Good morning, ojou-sama. Am I disturbing you?" Shun asked politely from the other line.

"Morning, Shun-kun. It's good to hear from you again. You're not disturbing me. Have you arrived at Japan?" Her eyes looking at the clock in her room to check the time.

"I have. Shall we meet, ojou-sama?"

"How about this afternoon at the park we used to play? I'll meet you at there as soon as my school over," Angel smiled happily at the thought of meeting the young man again.

"I'll wait for you then, ojou-sama."

The moment she ends their conversation, a new spirit filled her heart as she makes her way to her class happily. It was in that condition that her friends saw her as they were left wondering to her sudden happy mood. It wasn't every day they could see her this happy since she was usually so calm and reserved unlike the rest of them who were so carefree on showing their emotions except Lelouch who also same like her.

That's why, to see the raven haired teen so happy like this was something that left them bewildered. Finally, being the most curious from all of them; Shirley approached her raven haired friend cautiously.

"Angel?" She asked hesitantly, afraid that the secretary's sudden mood was due to something wrong happened in her head.

"Hm? Can I help you, Shirley?" Angel smiled, blue sky eyes staring questionably at her orange haired friend.

"You seem to be in a good mood today. Did something good happen?"

"Well, I will see my childhood friend this afternoon after the school over so I guess that really makes me so happy. Oh and Milly, could I skip the meeting for today? I mean, it's been a long time since I last saw my friend and I don't want to miss this opportunity." She said quickly, eyes looking pleadingly at the student council president who apparently was also in their class too at the moment.

Milly immediately caved in at the pleading look her raven haired friend gave to her as she nods her head in agreement. It was so hard to say no at the other girl when she was looking like that, besides the girl had been working so hard since the time she joined with them. Milly can't see any harm on letting the girl to skip one meeting.

"Where are you going to meet with your friend anyway?" Lelouch asked nonchalantly.

"Hmm? We promised to meet at the park we used to play when we were children." Angel answered, blue sky eyes looking at the ebony haired teen in amusement.

It was so obvious for her that the Eleventh Prince of the Britannian Imperial Family was curious about this friend of her although, the young man tried to hide it from her and the others. Still, Angel could see it clearly and she can't help but found it funny. Really, to think that Lelouch will be bothered by things like this was something that she never expects will happen.

It seems like the Eleventh Prince in cover was really care about his friends even though he tried to hide it behind his cold demeanor sometimes. "I will make sure to return in time to see Nunna. So don't get surprise if you see me later," She whispered at Lelouch once everyone wasn't looking at them.

The young man doesn't say anything to reply her though, a small smile made its way to his face once she is looking away from him. The rest of the day went perfectly well for her as she waits enthusiastically at the bell, the sign of the end of their class to ring. She had been so excited to see Shun again, to know that the young man's arrival will bring her a little freedom she always dreams of.

That's why the moment the bell rang, she had practically running her way out of the school after saying a quick goodbye to her friends. When she finally arrives at the promised place, she could see that he was already there; waiting for her.

"It's been a while, Shun-kun. I miss you," She said calmly, hugging his waist from behind.

The silver haired man tensed for some moments before he relaxed after hearing her voice. He squeezed her hands gently before he spun his body back so he was facing her. A small warm smile adorned his face at the sight of his childhood friend and his mistress; the one who had saved his life those years ago.

"I'm back, ojou-sama." He said softly, hugging her tightly.

"It's good to see you well, Shun-kun. Now, what have I told you about calling me that? Please stop with the formality, I'm not a lady anymore." She huffed in exasperation.

"You are still my lady regardless your title now. But what had happened? You never told me where you live now after what had happened to Prime Minister Kururugi."

"It's a long story, one that I don't think we should talk about at here. But Shun-kun, there are more important things that we should talk about now." She continued urgently, eyes looking pleadingly at the young man.

Seeing that look on her face made him forgot about the trivial things as his onyx eyes look seriously at her. "Shun-kun, I need you to join the Black Knights. To join the organization which Zero will make later."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Thank you for _Crystal-Wolf-Guardain-967 _who had reviewed. I'm really glad that you like this story; I hope this chapter could satisfy you too. I really tried my best on writing this story since this was my first attempt on making Code Geass story. Anyway, thank you for those who had put this story of mine on their alert list though if you don't mind could you please give me a review? That way, I could know what you think of it. Besides, your review will motivated me to update faster. So review, please?


	3. First Stage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass. If I do, surely Lelouch is still alive right now.

**Warning: **This story contains OC, so don't read it if you don't like it. Semi AU, so there will be some changes in the storyline. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings: **LelouchxOC

"..." for memories in Italic

"..." for dreams of future or present time in Italic and Bold

'...'thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>**The First Stage****-**

* * *

><p><em>When the curtain opens, the stage will be ready for the actors<em>

_The first stage...what story it will brings?_

* * *

><p>His eyes widened at what he had just heard. Although she doesn't seem surprised at all with his reaction, she only hopes he will do what she asked him to. After all, there's a chance that he refused her request if he knows that it will endanger her.<p>

"You want me to join with the Black Knights, ojou-sama? But-"

"I know what I have asked you to do, Shun-kun... But there is no other choices except this..." She placed her finger in his lips as she averted her gazes away from him.

The silver haired teen looks at the raven haired girl silently, he could tell that she was so anxious from her rigid form. And even though he doesn't want to do something like this, there's no other way for him to help her except to do this. It still doesn't mean he will like it, knowing that by doing this will endanger her albeit indirectly.

"Have you seen it, ojou-sama? Have you seen it in your dream?" He asked slowly, his eyes looking sadly at the young woman across him.

She sighed heavily as she shakes her head lightly. Blue sky eyes look up at the blue sky which she used to love so much before the war happened. "It's not because what I have seen nor what I have dreamed... It's because, this is the only way I know that will help me to gain my own freedom. I don't want to rely on something unstable like premonition. I want to take my own freedom in my own way,"

"Ojou-sama...but if I do that then, I won't be able to stay by your side when you need my help!"

"You have helped me by joining with them, Shun-kun. Although you won't be able to protect me from close range, you have protected me in the way I want you to. That's why, could you please do this for me?" She looked at him pleadingly, her hand squeezing his hand in her hold tightly.

He closed his eyes briefly, before opened them again. A determined look across his face as he nods his head in affirmation. There's no going back now, all they have to do is moving forward no matter how many obstacles that had awaited them.

* * *

><p>She was sitting in the student council room alongside with the others. Blue sky eyes locked with television screen in front of her seriously. They were airing the execution of Kururugi Suzaku right from the place as a lot of Britannian people crowded the road to the execution place.<p>

"Don't you think it's cruel?" She asked suddenly, snapping her friend's attention towards her.

"Huh? What do you mean, Angel?" Rivalz asked, looking confusedly at the secretary.

"Well, it was obvious to everyone that they are going to execute the murderer who had killed Prince Clovis but by doing this...don't you think it makes us just like them? I mean, they don't have to put in on air so everyone could know about it. It likes they were trying to warn the rest of Elevens to not do something against Britannia people." The raven haired teen continued calmly, resting her head on her right hand which she puts on the table.

"But they don't think so. They think it was a fair thing to do," Milly replied sceptically, hands crossing against her chest.

"Really, this cycle of things...when it will end...?" She muttered under her breath, eyes looking forlornly at the news.

None of them heard it of course, as they were too busy watching the news which now had taken an unexpected turns with a masked man who claimed himself as Zero. It was obvious that all of them were thinking how foolish this Zero is to barge in and interrupt the execution directly like this. But none of those people expects that this foolish man will succeed in his plan on rescuing Kururugi Suzaku.

Angel can't stop the small smile which made its way to her face as she watches Zero pulled his stunt. To think that the same man who had just saved Kururugi Suzaku had been so close to her all this time was exhilarating and ironic at the same time. It likes he was the key of her freedom which had been so close yet so far too from her grasp.

But, she can't sit still and watch everything going on around her silently anymore. No. She refused to stay in the side line and becomes one of those spectators. She will become the actress in this play too in one way or another. She will gain back what she had lost and with that, she will gain back what was rightfully hers all this time. This was nothing but a first step for her to take her freedom back.

* * *

><p>They were standing in one of the room in the rundown building which the rest of Elevens use as their hideout. He had asked the others to leave them alone as he wants to be the only want who talks to him. After all, it was the part of his plan to free Kururugi Suzaku and asked him to join with him in his action.<p>

"It looks as though they've been treating you poorly. You know how they do things now, don't you, Private Kururugi? Britannia is rotten to the core. If you wish to change the world, join me!" Zero said calmly, offering the young man across him the chance to join with him in this plan of his.

"You... Did you really kill Prince Clovis?" Suzaku asked, green eyes glaring at the masked man.

"This is war. Do I need a reason to kill my enemy?"

"What about the poison gas? You took all those civilians as hostages!" Suzaku argued.

"Bluffing is an important negotiating tactic. In the end, nobody died." Zero replied calmly, eyes looking down at the young man who still glared back at him.

"In the end? I see, so that's how you think..." The young Japanese man sighed as he averted his gaze away from the masked man.

"Come to me. Britannia is unworthy of your service!" Zero offered once again as he extends his hand towards Suzaku.

"That may be, but... That's why I want to change it; to make it worthy. From within Britannia."

"Change?"

"I don't believe there is any worth in a victory won by dishonest means." Suzaku continued, turning his back away from Zero and starts to walk away from the man.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Zero yelled out.

"My court-martial will begin in just under an hour." The young man answered calmly, continuing his path to the outside.

"Idiot! That very court-martial will declare you a criminal! The judge, jury and lawyers all!" Zero said angrily as he clenching his fist tightly at the other's behavior.

"Even so, it's the rules. If I don't go, there will be much suffering among both Elevens and Britannians." Suzaku replied, stopping in his steps.

"But you will die!"

"I don't mind." The young Japanese man said nonchalantly.

"Are you an idiot?" Zero yelled, feeling outraged.

"An old friend of mine used to call me an idiot... It may be my weakness, but I want to capture you. To beat you at your own game. If I am to be killed, I want to die for the people. Thank you, though for saving me." He looks back at Zero before he turned away and walked to the outside world where he sure had been waiting for his court-martial.

Zero says nothing as he grits his teeth in anger at the sight of Suzaku refusing his offer and walking away from him. He had been so sure that Kururugi Suzaku will accept his offer, that's why, to think that the Honorary Britannian will refuse it like this was something that make him outraged. Kururugi Suzaku was an important ally, one that is worthy and useful for him in his plan but if the young man refused his offer; he could be a formidable enemy.

He doesn't like the prospect of having the young man as enemy at all, knowing how persistent the other teen could be. But there is nothing that he could do to change Suzaku's mind as the other was really stubborn. The sound of footsteps approaching him snapped Zero out of his mind as he turns his gaze away from Suzaku's retreating form.

There standing across him was a young silver haired man with onyx eyes who looks at him with a passive look on his face. To say he was surprised to see the other man was an understatement after all, he had asked the others terrorists to not let anyone walked in when he was talking with Kururugi Suzaku. But this young man, he had walked calmly towards him as if he owned the place. And what those people do anyway? Why they let this man walk inside?

"Who are you?" Zero asked, his mask shows nothing of his expression towards the silver haired young man.

"Zero, I presume?" The silver haired teen asked calmly, not even affected at the fact that he had just barged in to the terrorist's base.

"Who are you? I haven't seen you before. Are you one of Britannian armies?" Zero asked once again, trying to make the young man to look at him.

It seems like the young man knows about his Geass but that couldn't be since no one knows about it except him and that green haired woman. But if that so, then why this young man was so adamant on refusing to look at him in the eyes although they were talking with each other?

"I see. So it was you who had caught her attention. I wonder…could you really live up to her expectation? Or will you fail?" The other man continued, completely ignoring his question.

"You-…What do you want?" Zero gritted out in annoyance at seeing the other's behavior.

"What I want…? My intention isn't something that you need to know. But I'm here to bring you a gift, one that you are free to accept or to refuse,"

Zero looks at the young man silently; he doesn't think the other will be brave enough to walk alone to terrorist's base only to bring him a gift. A gift which he doesn't know from who. He was sure that no one had known about his identity but then who is this person bearing a gift which he says was for him?

In the end, he followed his curiosity and jump down to the place where the silver haired young man stands. If this was a trap, he knows he could always use his Geass on the young man later. The silver haired man says nothing to him as he gives Zero a white cell phone.

Zero accepts the phone from the man silently, looking down at the cell phone in confusion. It wasn't long before the cell phone rings as he looks up questioningly at the other man who still looks at him passively. "You could choose to answer it or ignore it. It's your choice," The other explained after sensing Zero's confusion.

"Hello?" He asked, opting to answer the phone in the end.

"Finally, I could talk to you. It's nice to hear your voice, Zero," The voice from the other line replied calmly, Zero could hear a hint of amusement from that voice.

The voice was too feminine to be a man, so it must be a female. But who is it? Who is this female who seems to know about Zero? He had just introduced himself to the world some minutes ago, there's no way this woman could know about him before that. But she gives him this feeling as if she had known him for a long time.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" Zero demanded, feeling annoyed to not know anything about the sudden events.

"Hmm, such a temper you have in there but I think it's okay as long as you could handle it. I couldn't tell you who I am but for now, let just say that I know about you. Zero…or should I call you Lelouch?"

Zero froze in his place, he could feel his body grows tense the moment the woman from the other line mentioned that name. How could she know about it? No one knows about it, then how could she? Who is she? Is she a Britannian? He knows for sure that he never sees or meet with her before or did he? But the most important thing is he can't have his plan ruined now. He has to do something, but what?

He looks back at the silver haired teen who still watches him calmly. He can use him to find out who the woman in the phone but then what? There is no guarantee that the man could know about the woman personally for all he knows, the young man could be a stranger who just being asked to do something like this. But then, what he should do to protect himself?

"Are you sure you don't get a wrong person? Last time I checked, I don't know anyone with the name Lelouch." Zero asked once again, trying to hide his anxiety.

"Ah, but I'm sure Shun-kun won't get me a wrong person. Besides, I know it was you, Zero. Lelouch Lamperouge, the Eleventh Prince of the Britannian Imperial Court…getting exiled with his sister and being taken care of by Ashford Family. It was you, am I correct?" The woman from the other line continued.

"You've never met with me before, how could you assume me as that person? For all you know, you could get a wrong person. And do keep in your mind that I don't like people accuses me,"

"Then…should I tell you something that only you know? Something that only both you and Lelouch Lamperouge know?" She asked once again, feeling amused at his act on trying to hide the truth from her.

Zero says nothing at that, his eyes darted at the silver haired man once again. The man seems unaffected with the conversation which going on between him and the woman as he looks calm for someone who just barged in. But could it be that he has another reason to remain calm even though he could die in here at this moment?

"You have it. You hold the power of Geass. Yours was allowing you to plant commands within a person's mind upon eye contact which they will obey without question. It was one of the reasons why Lord Jeremiah was letting you to take away Kururugi Suzaku. You used it on him," She said after some moments of silent.

Shun watches the young man across him silently. From the look of it, it seems like his mistress had said all the facts she had known about the masked man. It's not a surprise for him to see the man stunned after all, it was natural to feel surprise when someone that you don't even know suddenly call you and tell you that he or she knows everything about you. Surely a normal people will feel surprise at the sudden knowledge.

"What are you aiming for? Are you going to hand me to that Britannian?" Zero snarled.

"That's not my intention. The reason why I call you isn't that. If I want to hand you over to them, surely I've already done it long time ago. What I want from you is something different,"

"What is it?"

"I want you to crush Britannia, to destroy its existence. But most of all, I want you to help me escape from him." She said seriously.

"Escape from him? What do you mean?" Zero asked, sounding confused at the bizarre request.

"Surely you know about Schneizel el Britannia, right? The Second Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and also the Prime Minister of Britannia." She continued, ignoring his question.

"What about him?"

"That man… I want you to help me escape from him," She said slowly, blue sky eyes looking at the night sky outside her window.

Zero stared in disbelief at the device in his hand, surely the strange woman hadn't just asked him to help her escape from his brother. But to think this woman had asked him to help her escape from his brother, does that mean his brother knows about him too? If that so, it will be troublesome if his brother decided to use it as his advantages.

"You asked me to help you escape from my brother?" He asked once again.

"I did. Surely you could hear me well enough."

"Why? Why I have to help you escape from him? For all I know, you could be a dangerous person who he keeps as a prisoner." Zero said sarcastically.

"Because if I were you, I will make sure no one knows about my identity and my power and if by any chances there is someone who knows; I'll make sure that person stays as close as possible to me. Or to eliminate that person if he or she was unworthy," She said calmly, blue sky eyes staring at the photo on her desk forlornly.

Even though he hates to admit it, she has the point in there. It was just like what she had said that it was the most logical thing to do but to help her escape from his brother wasn't something easy still there's no harm on trying it. Besides if his brother really had held her against her will, it only means this woman has something valuable that his brother wants.

It'll be useful if he could get a hold of this woman and whatever it is that makes her special in his brother's eyes. "Fine, I'll help you to escape from him. But surely you could help me to get the information I want about him," He agreed on her request.

"I know I could count on you, Zero. And about that…don't worry; I'll make sure you get everything you need to know about him and some more information that I'm sure will be valuable for you." She smiled at his request.

"Oh and one more thing, I will leave Shun in your care. I hope you take a good care of him. He will be there to help you in my place; he will know what to do. And I'd like it if you don't use your Geass on him. He is a dear friend of mine, besides even if you do; you won't get anything out of him. Take care, Lelouch."

With that, she ends up the conversation with him as she closed her cell phone quietly. A small smile adorned her face at how everything seems to going well for her. _'I guess I just have to see you soon now, eh C.C?'_

He looks at the cell phone in his hand silently before looking back at the silver haired man who still stays silent in front of him. Even though the woman had told him to not use his Geass on the young man, he can't help but feel tempted to do so. After all, who knows if he could find the woman just by asking the man across him about her? If that happens, it will make everything easier for him.

"You could keep that with you, she will call you through that phone. I will be in your care starting now." Shun said quickly before the young man across him could say something.

"Ah, yes. What I should call you with?"

"Shun. Just call me Shun. And you, what I should call you?" Shun asked, onyx eyes look inquiringly at the masked man.

"Do you know who I am?" Zero asked, trying to find out if the young man in front of him was also a threat.

"The only thing that I know about you was the fact that you are Zero. And somehow my mistress had put her trust on you. So don't worry about me knowing your true identity. As far as I know, my mistress is the only one who knows about you and your involvement in this whole thing," Shun answered calmly, as he walks away from the man.

"Call me Zero, then. How about the man who holds your mistress, does he know about me?"

"That man? I don't know, she hasn't told me anything about that. The only thing I know was the fact that man was using my mistress for his intention," The silver haired man replied nonchalantly.

"Using your mistress? What is it about her that makes her being held as prisoner by the Second Prince?" Zero looks at the silver haired teen curiously.

Shun glances at him once before he averted his gaze away. He doesn't like to talk about his mistress like this but she had asked him to do whatever it is this man ordered for her sake. Sighing heavily, onyx eyes look up at the ruined roof which barely covered the place. "My mistress…she is special. She is far more special than any ordinary people. The fact that she could know about you and your identity without you knowing it was a proof of how special she is."

"You mean-…"

"You could put it in that way. Just say my mistress is an expert on knowing some important people," The silver haired man smiled wistfully, before he turns his gaze back at Zero.

"I will listen to your order and do what you said without any question except an order which will endanger my mistress and my life. But just to get things straight, even though she had asked me to follow you; my loyalty will remain to my mistress and I will only answer to you and her. And if you even try to do something that will endanger her…surely you know what will happen." He continued seriously, eyes looking at the masked man determinedly.

* * *

><p>It was a nice day for her as the sun shines brightly at the clear blue sky but the only thing she could think about was how much she wants to just bury herself under blanket and get some sleep. She had been unable to sleep last night as she keeps dreaming about her past. To say that she was unaffected by what had happened those years ago was a lie but she knows she couldn't just forget it right away.<p>

It after all, was the last memories she has about her mother albeit how unpleasant it is. Blue sky eyes look at the blue sky which clears from any objects except from some clouds. It was the same view like the one she had seen before her mother died. That time, the sky was also so bright. She shakes her head lightly, trying to clear her mind off the unpleasant memories.

It had been some days since she last talked with Zero and the masked man had been so busy saving people since then. She hadn't seen Shun at all in all the scene Zero had made, still it doesn't mean the silver haired man wasn't there. Shun after all, always skilled in hiding and striking from the shadows.

Sitting down in her desk, she started to stare out of the window in boredom. It seems pointless for her to stay in class when she had mastered the entire lesson in here. The only lesson she is weak at was math and that was something that she doesn't want to learn about today not when she had been sleepy enough to fall asleep even without her trying to endure hours of learning those numbers.

"Don't get any sleep last night?" Lelouch asked, while taking his seat right beside the raven haired girl.

"Huh? Not really. I just keep getting these disturbing nightmares," She mumbled as she glances at him.

"Nightmares?" Lelouch asked, violet eyes look questionably at her.

"Yes, I-"

"Lulu! Angel! Good morning!" Shirley greeted them, cutting Angel's sentences.

"Morning, Shirley." Lelouch replied good-naturedly.

"Morning," Angel said weakly, averting her gazes back at the window once again.

There is no use on talking at Lelouch now, not when Shirley was already in here. The orange haired teen surely will try to get close with the ebony haired young man and knowing Lelouch, he will probably just ignore her and trying to be a good friend to her. And Angel wasn't in mood to watch all the dramas between the two of them.

It wasn't long before the bell rang and their homeroom teacher walked into the class. But what surprises them was the sight of Kururugi Suzaku who trailed behind her as she walks inside the class. Buzz of question and excitement could be heard from the entire students as they look anxiously at the young man in front of the class.

Angel, who still staring out of the window remained ignorant to the commotion as she lost in her own mind. It wasn't until she felt Lelouch tensed beside her did she finally tear her gaze away and look at the front of the class to see what it is that had taken all the students' attention.

Staring back at her with widened green eyes was none other than Kururugi Suzaku. The prime minister's son was looking at her with surprised on his face; it was obvious that he doesn't expect to see her in here. Though, she can't really blame him for that. Still, she has to talk to him in case he blurted out about her true identity towards someone in this school though she doubts that he will do something like that.

But there's no harm on taking some careful steps. He after all is one of the persons who know who she really is. The moment the lunch bell rings, she watches Lelouch stands up from his seat and walks out of the class. _'Talking to Suzaku probably…Nah, there's no need to rush things. After all, I'll see him again tonight.'_ She thought silently as she puts her own book to her bag calmly.

She had promised Nunnally that she will come and make dinner for both her and Lelouch after all. And she doesn't want to disappoint the young girl as she knows the blind girl was getting a little bit lonely with Lelouch constant leave. That's why; she had decided to make the girl's favorite dish tonight.

Though, she doesn't sure whether Lelouch know about it or not but she had asked Sayoko to let her go inside in case they haven't arrived when she comes. She brings her book with her as she thinks she could read it in case they got home late. But what she didn't expect was to see her in there.

There sitting in the sofa was none other than C.C, the green haired woman looks up from her book and stared back at her. She knows that she will see the older woman again but she doesn't know that it will be in here that she finally able to see her. The green haired woman looks the same like those years ago although the woman seems more indifferent now.

'_Not indifferent…It's more like she guards her heart more protectively than before…'_

"You are…" Golden eyes widened at the sight of her, it was obvious that C.C wasn't expecting to see her again in here.

"It's nice to see you well, C.C. It's been a while, isn't it?" Angel smiled at the green haired woman.

"Eve…?"

"You mistook me to my mother. I'm not my mother, C.C. Don't you remember about me? We've met those years ago," She shakes her head lightly at the mention of her mother's name, a small sad smile on her face.

It wasn't the other's fault to think that she was her mother as they have a similar appearance although her mother's hair was longer than her. Besides, her mother has a pair of amethyst eyes when hers were blue sky courtesy from her father. Aside from that, she looks just like her mother.

That's why; it's not surprising if people who know her mother sometimes mistook her to her mother. Golden eyes glinted with understatement before the green haired woman looks at her seriously, curiosity evident in her eyes. "You are that little girl… I haven't heard anything about you after the last time I saw you." C.C said after some moments of silent.

"Well, I haven't heard anything about you too until recently. The only thing that keeps me know about your condition was my dreams. I rarely dream about you though, so I don't know much about the places you have been." Angel replied calmly, walking towards the kitchen to start cooking.

C.C followed the young woman to the kitchen, leaning against the wall as golden eyes watch the girl starts to cook. "Why are you here?" C.C asked slowly.

"Hn? Well, I've decided that I want to make my own future and gain my own freedom regardless what fate had planned for me. I-…I just don't want to keep living like this," She said slowly, blue sky eyes looking at the green haired woman for some moments before she averted her gaze back at the pots.

"But you are-…"

"I know. It still doesn't change the fact that my fate isn't that different either from you, C.C."

C.C stared at the young woman silently. She had met with the raven haired teen thirteen years ago when she was still a child and the green haired woman had known that the little girl will has the same future like her albeit a little different. Still, there is no doubt that the little girl will feel pain and sorrow in her life.

Thirteen years ago, she had visited the little girl's mother whom C.C respected and loved like her own mother. The older woman was the only person who had taken care of her after the nuns she had believed so much betrayed her. Eve was her name. The older woman has a straight long raven hair which reached her waist and a pair of amethyst eyes. The older woman had been so patient to her regardless C.C's behavior towards her. Eve was one of the persons who could stay by her side without being affected by the Geass.

That's why, when Eve decided to leave C.C and see the world; the green haired woman really miss her and decided to look for the older woman. But when she finally able to find her again, C.C doesn't expect to see Eve's daughter. The older woman was married to one of Japanese people and had a child with him. And to see that little girl had grown up and be in here was something that she never expected.

"Have you dreamed of it?" She asked after some moments.

Angel immediately halts in her movement as she glances behind her shoulder to stare at the older woman. Golden eyes look back at her questioningly. "Have you dreamed of it? This meeting…have you seen it?" C.C repeated her question.

"I dream a lot of things, you know. And to tell you the truth, I haven't dream of this meeting with you. I dreamed about the meeting those years ago though. That's why I get this kind of feeling that I will meet with you again soon although, I don't expect to see you this soon and in Lelouch's place too. But now that I think of it, I think it's to be expected that you were in here. Lelouch is one of the persons who had made a contract with you after all."

C.C fell silent at that, she had caught the wistful look on the young woman's face when she talks about Lelouch. It seems like talking about the ebony haired student really affecting the other's feeling as the raven haired teen looks so sad and happy at the same time. However before she could even ask about it, that look has disappeared from the other's face as soon as it comes.

"We could pretend that we don't know each other if that's what you want. And please feel free to answer Lelouch's question regarding myself if he happens to ask you about me some times later, though I'd prefer you keep my family's background a secret. I don't think I want him to really know who I am soon. Oh and please don't tell my real name to him, he doesn't suppose to know about it anytime soon." She added, a bright smile on her face as she looks back at the older woman.

"What I should call you then?"

"Right now, I go as Evangeline Carlton. Though, they choose to call me Angel. But when you were around Zero, I think you will know me as Eve." She said thoughtfully.

"You use your mother's name?" C.C asked impassively.

"Yes. Do you mind about it? Because if you do, I could still change it. I haven't told him my name anyway,"

"No. It's okay. What do you make?" The green haired woman said nonchalantly, before peering over the other's shoulder to see the food.

"Nunnally's favorite. But I think I could make some pizza for you if you want." Angel answered lightly, moving with ease in dodging the other.

"I'd like that. Anyway, I don't know that you know Lelouch."

"Ah, but sure you know how I could know about him." She smiled bitterly, eyes looking at the omelette she had made.

"You mean you-…" But before C.C could finish her sentences off, the sound of the door opening caught their attention as Lelouch and Suzaku walk inside.

"Tadaima," Lelouch said softly, taking his shoes off.

It was obvious that the ebony haired man was still oblivious to her presence in his home as he talks casually with Suzaku. Something that she is sure he won't do if he knows she was there too. Somehow she can't stop but wanting to tease him about it. She could see C.C made her way out of the kitchen unnoticed by the others the moment Lelouch stepped inside.

"Okaeri, Lelouch!" Angel greeted calmly, as she pokes her head from the kitchen.

"An-…Angel? I don't know you will come tonight!" Lelouch gasped in surprise as he looks at the raven haired teen.

"Nunna hasn't told you about it? Well, she asked me to make dinner for both of you and Sayoko-san so here I am." The raven haired secretary smiled.

"Uh…I see…"

"Eh? You brought Kururugi-san too? I don't know you have known each other," Angel teased, blue sky eyes glinting mischievously at the sight of Kururugi Suzaku who seems confused at her sudden appearance as well.

"Well, actually he…I-…we-" Lelouch stumbled over his words as he tries to find a perfect cover for Suzaku's appearance in there.

Angel can't help but smiled at the sight. It was so funny to see Lelouch lost his composure like that when the vice president was in panic. And to think that she was the only one who could tease him like this was something that she treasured.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you, Kururugi-san. We haven't talked at the class today, but I'm Evangeline." Angel smiled warmly, introducing herself at the confused Honorary Britannian student.

"Uhm…nice to meet you too, I guess?" He replied hesitantly, his hand shaking her hand lightly.

"Tadaima, onii-sama." The soft voice of Nunnally greeted them as they turn their eyes to look at the young girl which just arrived with Sayoko.

"Okaeri, Nunnally, Sayoko-san." Lelouch replied warmly, violet eyes looking softly at the sight of his sister.

"Okaeri, Nunna. Sayoko-san." Angel added.

"Angel-san? You're in here too?" Nunnally asked enthusiastically.

"I've promised, haven't I? I won't break my promise, Nunna." Angel smiled as she takes Nunnally's hand in hers.

"I have a present for you today." Lelouch said, his smile never leaving his face.

"Oh my, what could it be?" Nunnally asked softly.

Lelouch put his finger in front of his lips as a silence gesture as his violet eyes look at Sayoko. The older woman looks back at him in understanding before she turns her gaze away to her side, to see a wavy chocolate haired young man stepped into the room.

Suzaku gulped before he braced himself and approached the young girl in her wheelchair. At the nod he was given by Lelouch, Suzaku kneeled right beside Nunnally as he takes one of her hands which are free from Angel's grasp in his. Nunnally gasped at the feel of his hand in hers as she squeezed his hand lightly.

"This hand…I'm so glad you're alright!" Nunnally smiled happily, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"It's so nice to see you again, Nunnally." Suzaku smiled softly at the blind girl.

* * *

><p>She was sitting with the others as she watches Nunnally talking happily to Suzaku. A small smile made its way to her face at the sight of the blind girl chatting happily like that. It had been a while since the last time she sees Nunnally that happy, somehow she can't stop but to thank Suzaku within her heart for bringing that smile on the young girl's face.<p>

Lelouch who seems to notice this, glanced at the raven haired teen before a soft smile appeared on his face as well. "You can stay for the night, can't you, Suzaku-san?" Nunnally asked hopefully, wanting to spend her time with the older boy for a little longer.

"Suzaku is a student in here now, you can see him whenever you like." Lelouch added, looking at the happy expression on his sister's face.

"Really?"

"I still have my work with the army, so maybe not every day." Suzaku said apologetically.

"You are still in the army then?" Nunnally asked, worried evident in her voice.

"It's fine. I was transferred to the engineering corps, so I'm not in much danger." Suzaku said reassuringly.

"Oh, the engineering corps." Lelouch said calmly.

Angel stands up from her seat, her hand taking the teapot gently as she pours the tea to their cup. "Let me help you," Suzaku said quickly as he stands up from his seat as well.

"Huh? Ah, it's okay. I could handle it," She smiled as she waved her hand dismissively.

"But-…"

"You are the guest in here, Kururugi-san. Besides, I've been helping Lelouch with this kind of thing so it's okay," Angel said reassuringly.

"You are also a guest too, Angel. Really, why you keep doing that even though I've told you not to." Lelouch huffed exasperatedly at the young woman's behavior.

Suzaku sits back as he watches both Lelouch and Angel bickered at who is it that should pour the tea. It was so funny to watch his childhood friend banter with a young woman like this over a trivial thing though in the end Angel was the one who wins. But Lelouch had quickly snatched the teapot before Angel once the teapot needs to be refilled. The ebony haired student walks to the kitchen to refill the tea when he caught a sight of C.C.

"I thought I told you to stay in my room," He frowned.

"That's the Britannian soldier we met in Shinjuku, isn't it? Is he alright?" C.C asked, ignoring Lelouch's angry remark.

"He's fine. He's my friend," Lelouch answered, a wistful look on his face.

Angel stared at the young man across her in amusement. It was obvious that Suzaku was feeling uncomfortable from her gaze as he shifted in his chair under her stare. Still, Angel can't stop but find it amusing after all, it was obvious that the other teen was surprised to see her again in here and to know that she was also close with his childhood friend must be something unexpected for him.

Fortunately for Suzaku, Lelouch returned to the room not long after he had refilled the teapot as he looks at his friends confusedly. It seems like he had just interrupted something interesting as Suzaku looks relieved at the sight of him. Still he says nothing about it, noting the amused look on Angel's face. Whatever it is, he was sure that it was the raven haired teen that had caused it.

The young woman after all, could be playful sometimes. Lelouch takes them to the front door once they decided to go back. "Come over anytime. Nunnally will be happy to see you," He said warmly at Suzaku.

"Sure, but…Lelouch, let's pretend not to know each other at school." Suzaku said seriously. It seems like he was completely forgetting the fact that Angel was there as well as the young man locked his eyes seriously at Lelouch.

"Why?" The former prince asked, sounding surprised at the request.

"How would you explain being friends with a former Eleven? If we're not careful, it will-"

"Hmm? What is it? Why you have to hide something like that? Are you afraid that everyone will think badly of Lelouch, Kururugi-san?" Angel asked, reminding the both of them that she was still there.

That seems to do the trick as they realized that she was still there as well. Both of men turn their gaze at her as they tried to find a perfect cover story. It seems like Suzaku was the one who quick to reply as he quickly nods his head at her accusation.

"Eh? Ah, yes…I don't want them to think badly of Lelouch because he gets close to me," Suzaku said quickly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that. I'm sure they won't say anything bad about Lelouch. Besides, it's not like he will be alone in it. I don't mind to be your friend too, Kururugi-san regardless your status as a former Eleven." The raven haired teen smiled, blue eyes looking at green eyes in warning.

"I-…I see,"

"Anyway, I will see you tomorrow, Lelouch. Make sure you're not skipping the meeting again! Milly will be mad if you keep continue this act of yours!" Angel scolded the vice president lightly before she turns away from him, waving her hand lightly.

It wasn't until they were out of Lelouch's hearing range did Suzaku looked at her. But before he could say anything, she had beaten him on it. "It's been a while, isn't it, Suzaku-kun?" She asked lightly, eyes continue to look ahead of her.

"I don't know that you had survived from the attack. You went missing at that time, and we couldn't find you even though we have tried to look for you." Suzaku replied, looking down at the grounds.

"I know. I don't blame you for it so don't worry," She replied softly.

"But you are-…"

"It's okay, Suzaku-kun just let it go. I never think you will join the army though," Angel cut off the young man as she looks up at the night sky.

"I want to try to change Britannia from within," He answered shortly.

The raven haired girl smiled at hearing his answer. It was so like Suzaku to give her that kind of answer. It seems like he still the same Suzaku she knows those years ago. The thought of him become someone else had made her anxious before that's why, to know that he still the same person as she knows relieved her.

"But how could you escape those years ago? Where do you live now, anyway? And why you don't use your name?" He asked, green eyes looking at her questioningly.

"Someone saved me those years ago, but I can't tell you who it is, Suzaku-kun. Not now anyway maybe someday…And I can't tell you where I live at the moment. But as long as I study at this Academy, I live in the girls' dormitory. The person who saved me asked me to not use my real name during my stay in here, that's why I-…"

"Does this person know about who you are?"

"He does. Suzaku-kun, you will keep this as a secret, right?" Blue eyes look pleadingly at the young man beside her.

Suzaku nods his head in affirmation as he looks at her seriously. She could tell that he will keep her secret safe with him; he was always loyal to his friends after all. Still, there is something that she has to make sure he won't say to anyone.

"And Suzaku-kun? Please don't tell Lelouch either about who I am. He doesn't need to know the truth about me."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I typed this chapter in one day since I can't get this idea out of my head. So here it is the chapter three. And to the readers who also read my other stories, I know I haven't updated my other stories lately and I'm so sorry about that but I just haven't got the time to do it since my main focus was currently on this story. I'll start working on the other stories though once I've written this story until chapter five or four. And I will start on writing my Uraboku story and my Vampire Knight story after that.

Anyway, I was thinking if I should involved Suzaku too in this web of love and deception between Angel and Lelouch though I'm still not sure if I should do that. So do tell me what you think of it. And once again, thank you so much for those who have reviewed. Your review really makes me happy. And to readers, who haven't review, please give me your review so I could know what you're thinking about this story of mine. Thank you for reading this story anyway and no flame please because I'm still an amateur.


	4. Of Friendship and Suspicions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass. If I do, surely Lelouch is still alive right now.

**Warning: **This story contains OCs, so don't read it if you don't like it. Semi AU, so there will be some changes in the storyline. Unbeta, so beware of some mistakes and errors the authoress made.

**Genre: **Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairings: **LelouchxOC

"..." for memories in Italic

"..." for dreams of future or present time in Italic and Bold

'...'thought in Italic

And "..." present time

* * *

><p><strong>-Of <strong>**Friendship and Suspicions****-**

* * *

><p><em>If you're alone, I'll be your shadow<br>_

_If you want to cry, I'll be your shoulder  
><em>

_Whenever you need me, I'll be there for you  
><em>

_But once you broke my trust, it won't be long before you lost me too  
><em>

_Because friendship laced with suspicions isn't something that will last long...  
><em>

* * *

><p>He was sitting on his chair behind his desk; hands plopped up on the desk as lavender eyes locked at the chess board in front of him thoughtfully. It had been some hours since he started this game against an invisible opponent, but he seems to get the same difficulty over and over again. The creak sound of the door being opened snapped his attention from the chess board though his eyes refused to acknowledge his intruder.<p>

"The same problem?" The amused tone in his aide's voice asked.

The blond haired man says nothing to reply the other man although he does nod slightly at his aide. He can't divide his concentration now, not when he was so close on winning the game. It's not like his opponent was difficult to beat, it just because his mind can't fully concentrate on the game because of a certain someone.

Finally, feeling rather aggravated with his mind which still refused to think about anything but her; he leaned back against his chair lavender eyes closed in exasperation. Kanon eyed his superior silently, a wistful look across his face at seeing the expression on the other's face. It was obvious even to him just what it is that had been bothering the Second Prince, even though the blond haired man had tried to not let anyone see the crack on his mask; Kanon had been used to with his behavior to know when the other was feeling vulnerable which is something that happens very rarely.

"Is that because of her, Your Highness?" He asked softly, placing the tea cup in front of the other man lightly.

"Perhaps." The blond haired man said nonchalantly, not really answering the other's question.

"You were so distracted after she had gone for some days, Your Highness. I think you worry too much about her. Is that because you are afraid of the consequences?" Kanon pointed out, a small knowing smile on his face.

Schneizel sipped his tea slowly; lavender eyes glanced at his loyal aide questioningly. It wasn't rare for the other man to say something personal like that to him when they were alone though he doesn't expect Kanon to say something about her all of sudden. After all, the other hadn't uttered any words since he heard that Schneizel had sent her off to do something for him.

"I don't think there will be any consequences on sending her away. Or perhaps you think otherwise?" Schneizel asked, placing his cup on the saucer gently.

Kanon smiled knowingly at the reply he was given by the Prime Minister; there wasn't any hesitation that the other was indeed worried over the young woman he had just sent off. "Permission to speak freely, Your Highness?"

The blond haired man nodded absentmindedly, lavender eyes look expectantly at him. Waiting his aide to say something that could prove that he was indeed worried about the young woman. It wasn't like there is something that he should worry about anyway, knowing the other well enough; he knows that she could take care of herself perfectly well. But then what are these anxieties he felt within his heart every time he thinks of her?

"You only had that look on your face when you're concerned about something. And in this case, I think you're concerned about her well-being." The other responded automatically.

"Is that so? I don't know that my expression becomes different when I'm thinking over something personal," He replied calmly, still refusing to admit what he is feeling currently.

"You are not, Your Highness. But being your friend since school and your confidant makes me able to read you well than the others," The brunette smiled warmly.

Schneizel sighed exasperatedly at seeing that expression on the other's face. It was no use to argue with Kanon when he was like this beside he doesn't find any will to argue on this matter anyway. It just likes what the other had said, he was indeed worry about her; something that he doesn't like to admit.

"It seems like the absence of her presence around here really affects me more than I think it does," The blond haired man said warily, feeling like a parent whose daughter just grown up.

"Are you that worried over her? Surely you don't think that she will escape, do you?"

Schneizel smiled at the other's words, eyes gleaming with confident. He shakes his head lightly, lavender eyes looking amused at the other's question as if the other had just told a joke to him. "No. I don't think so. She after all will always come back to me," He said calmly, confident laced his every words. After all, he knows that in the end; no matter how far she tried to escape him, she will return back to him.

* * *

><p>Angel eyed the timid girl beside her worriedly; the girl had been shaking the entire time since they sat in this compartment. Placing a hand over the other's hand, she squeezed those delicate hands in hers lightly. "It's okay, Nina. Everything will be alright. If something does happen later; I will make sure that you won't get harmed." She said reassuringly, warm smile adorned her face as she looks seriously at her friend.<p>

"It's okay. Kawaguchi Lake has a lot of Britannian tourists, so it's a safe place. It's not scary like the Ghetto," Milly added warmly, trying to ease the fear that their timid friend is currently feeling up.

"But-" Nina stammered slowly.

"We'll stay with you. You won't be left behind," Angel smiled, hand squeezing her friend's tightly.

Nina said nothing to reply her friends though the timid girl calmed down a little after that. The president of student council had insisted on taking a trip to Kawaguchi Lake Convention Center to have a little break and girl's time that day though she still can't understand Milly's reason on choosing that place from all places to relax. After all, it was obvious that there will be a lot of Japanese too in there. Not that it bothered her of course, knowing that it has nothing to do with her; but she knows that Nina was afraid of them.

She just hopes nothing bad will happen later. She had been having some disturbing dreams lately which are why she can't get some rest last night. Those dreams had been disturbing her since the time she talked to Zero, she can't help but to wonder if it was a sign that something bad will happen soon.

'_Let's just hope we can survive from whatever it is…'_

"Talking about boys, do you have someone that you like, Angel? You never say anything about any boys since you joined with Student Council." Milly smiled teasingly, eyes looking imploringly at the secretary.

"Err…what's with the sudden question…?" Angel sweat dropped at the president's teasing look.

"Oh, do tell me about it. Is there any boys that you fancy of at the moment? From what I've seen, it seems like Suzaku is quite fond of you. He seems so protective about you even though both of you just met." The blond haired teen continued slyly, intent on finding out about the secretary's new found interest.

"Now that you mention it, I think he really is indeed protective about you, Angel. What is it? Does he somehow fall in love with you at the first sight?" Shirley added, placing one of her fingers on her chin in a thoughtful manner.

"It's not like that. I'm just reminded him of his childhood friend, nothing more. How about you, Shirley? It seems like Lelouch is still oblivious as ever with your affection," Angel said quickly, trying to clear the misunderstanding they have regarding her relation with Suzaku and change the subject towards their orange haired friend's love life.

Really, she doesn't even have any love life to discuss about. What's with that idea anyway? There is no way that she will end up in that way with Suzaku. It just unthinkable. After all, the chestnut brown haired teen was more like a brother to her than a protective boyfriend. If just they knew the truth behind Suzaku's protectiveness over her, surely they won't get this kind of idea. It seems like this is going to be a very long trip, she sighed warily.

* * *

><p>"All bridges leading to the hotel, except the main one, have been destroyed. Attempts at entry via air and the lake have both failed. There's only one method left which can save the hostages." The officer reported sternly, eyes looking at Cornelia seriously.<p>

The Second Princess says nothing as her eyes locked with the screen which showed the blue prints of the building.

"The lifeline tunnel that extends to the very bottom of the hotel convention center. If we use it, as planned, we can destroy the foundation block and cause the hotel to sink. This tunnel is used to bring in supplies, so it's possible to infiltrate it with a Sutherland. I'm sure the enemy is prepared for this, but it shouldn't be a problem." He continued confidently.

But to their surprise, their armies have been wiped out easily by the terrorist. The report which is confirmed that the enemies have modified a Glasgow into a linear mass driver inside the tunnel was something unexpected for them.

"Don't show weakness to the terrorists!" Cornelia yelled outraged.

"But, Princess Euphemia…" Guilford whispered at his Princess' ears slowly.

"I know."

"They don't seem to have noticed. If they realize Princess Euphemia is among the hostages, they're sure to use her as a bargaining chip. She was merely observing the conference, so she's not on the member list." Dalton added. Cornelia said nothing to affirm him as her mind was too busy praying and hoping that her sister was safe. It will all be better if Euphemia's status remained unknown to those rebellions, at least that way her sister's safety will be guarded. She only hoped nothing bad will befall her precious little sister.

* * *

><p>She was staring at those soldiers silently; small frown adorned her usually composed face. When they had arrived at the hotel, she doesn't expect to be at the receiving end of guns from those soldiers. It seems like her feeling was right on telling her that something wrong is going to happen today. Though she was still trying to think of the way to escape from this predicament with the rest of the hostages.<p>

Blue sky eyes watching her friends' condition worriedly. She can see how afraid Nina was with all the trembling the timid girl had while Milly trying to calm her by holding her hands. There's no doubt that the little girl was terrified, Shirley wasn't that different either even though she was calmer than Nina; Angel can see how anxious her cheery friend is at the moment.

She really has to save them from here soon, it won't do them any good if they get involved in the cross fire between these Japanese and Britannian soldiers. "Eleven!" Nina gasped in surprise at the sight of one of the soldiers who is standing right in front of her.

The soldier glared furiously at her words as he aimed his gun at the timid girl, "What did you say? Eleven? We're Japanese!"

"We know that. So stop!" Milly said, eyes furrowed in concentration at the sudden turn. Nina was shaking like a leaf in her arms now, completely terrified at the sight of the gun pointed at her.

"Take that back! We're not Elevens!" The soldier yelled stubbornly, refusing to accept the name he and the rest of his people have been given by the Britannians especially to hear it out loud from Nina, who is also a Britannian.

"She will already!" Shirley yelled, trying to defend their timid friend.

"How dare you speak to me like that? You come to the other room! I'll teach you!" The soldier yelled furiously, eyes glaring at Shirley's outburst.

The older man starts to take Nina's hand roughly while Nina's scream gets louder and louder in her fear for being killed by the soldier. "Stand already!" He yelled, gripping Nina's arm tightly in his while Nina struggled to take her arm away from his grip.

Finally, feeling furious at the soldier's treatment towards her friend; Angel stands up proudly from her place. Blue sky eyes glaring daggers at the older man for his treatment at the timid girl. "Stop this already!" She yelled out.

"Who do you think you are?" The soldier asked, pushing Nina's body away from him as he turns his gaze at Angel.

"You don't have to treat her that roughly just because she called you Eleven!" Angel snapped, feeling her anger bubbling inside her heart.

She hates it. She doesn't like the way they treat all of them like they were nothing but hostages that they can torture. She doesn't care if this man was Japanese, no one should be treated the way the man had just treated her timid friend even though Nina was a Britannian. Besides, what right this man had to treat other badly like that?

"Why, you-"

"Don't you think you are just the same as us? You complained for all the bad things we've done to your people but you weren't any better from us either! You treat us just like the way we've treated you! Don't you think you are just same like us then? You are nothing but a torturer!" Angel continued, ignoring the insistent tug on her skirt from Milly and Shirley who become worried at her outburst.

"How dare you!" The man said, feeling outraged at her as his hand pulled up to slap her.

Angel glared at the man in front of her unflinchingly, daring the man to slap her. But the slap never comes as the sound of her cell phone snapped their attention. She looked at the device in her skirt pocket exasperatedly; she knows there is only one person who will call her at this time. But to think that he will call her at time like this, really what is that man thinking? She takes the phone out of her skirt, but before she could even answer it, the man had snatched the phone away from her.

"Give that to me!"

She looked at the older man in front of her with exasperation. This man really starts to agitate her with his behavior. To think that the Japanese soldiers have become like this really saddened her. It seems like this country really had sunk down from its glorious time.

"Who is this?" The soldier yelled out, eyes glaring at Angel.

"Ah, where is the owner of this cell phone? Surely, I don't get a wrong number." A calm voice asked from the other line.

"She was too busy to answer your call! Who is this?"

"Busy? What is she doing at the moment? I'm sure she knows that I'm going to call her at this time," The man on the other line continued, ignoring the question completely.

"Listen you, Britannian! Your friend isn't going to answer your call! She is our hostages in here thus she has no right to talk with you whoever you are!" The soldier yelled out.

"Hostages?" He frowned.

"Yes! Don't you have any television in your place? Your friend in here is one of the hostages in Kawaguchi Lake Convention Center!"

"I see. Then can I speak to your leader, please?" He asked after some moments of silence.

"Who are you?" The soldier snapped, feeling more and more agitated at the man on the other line.

She can't hear their conversation even though she had tried to listen what he just said to the Japanese man. She can see a lot of emotion crossed the Japanese's face just by talking to that person. It seems like she isn't the only one who feels annoyed when talking to him. Though the last look on the soldier face was something that she doesn't expect to see.

The soldier had gone pale the moment the man on the other line said something to him. And his eyes were looking warily at her, as if the soldier was afraid that she will attack him at any moments. That was ridiculous of course; she doesn't even get a good grade on her physical education class, how could she attack a soldier which size is larger than her? But if that so, then it means he has… But that's not possible now, is it?

But she doesn't get time to ponder about the possibilities of what he had just said to the Japanese soldier as the older man in front of her immediately take her hand and escort her away from that room. "Wait! Where are you going to take her?" Shirley yelled, worried evident in her voice as she watches them take her friend away.

Angel glanced at her friends' face, noting the worry in their eyes with a wistful look. No matter what happens, she will protect them. She will protect her friends who have given her the chance to feel an ordinary live. "It's okay, Shirley. I'm going to be okay," She smiled reassuringly before the soldiers take her away from the room.

Their worry and terrified face was the last thing her eyes looked before she was escorted to the place where their leader is. There is no doubt that man had told the soldier the truth about her. _'Does it mean I have to return back to his side? But I don't want to go back this soon…' _She grumbled inwardly, feeling annoyed at how easily her cover was getting blown off just in a mere minutes._  
><em>

Her thoughts were interrupted once they arrived at the last room in the corner of the corridor on that floor. The soldiers, who brought her stopped right in front of the door as he greeted the other soldiers who guards the door. "I've brought you the hostage I contacted you about to the Colonel. The person in her phone called her Angel,"

Zero, who was currently inside the room, could feel his eyes widened in recognition at the name the moment he heard the voice of the soldiers outside the room. Fortunately, he was quick to return his attention back at the Colonel in front of him who had sheathed his katana and trying to attack him, the moment the older man saw that Zero had looked a little distracted from him. His left eyes flared a bright crimson as the power of Geass makes its way to his victims' mind.

"Die." He said calmly. The sound of the gun fired inside the room alerted the guards on the outside as they quickly barged in to the room. Right when one of them opened the door, the bullet hits the man squarely; making the soldier fall into the floor while clutching his injured arm.

"Calm down." Zero said calmly, his right hand pointing the gun at the other soldiers.

"Zero!" Angel whispered slowly at the sight of the masked man.

"The Colonel and the others committed suicide. They realized the uselessness of what they were doing. You. You said her name was Angel, right? What is it about her that interest the Colonel until he let her sacrifice herself to help the masses?" Zero continued, eyes looking at the raven haired teen in the door way curiously while addressing the question towards the soldier who had taken her to there.

* * *

><p>They were the only one inside the room as Zero had ordered his men not to let the soldiers get inside. Blue sky eyes look at the man in front of her calmly, face void of any emotions. She can't risk showing her emotion in front of him now, not when she still wants to keep her identity safe.<p>

"Aren't you one of the students that being held as hostages in this hotel?" Zero asked after some moments.

"Yes. I don't know that you are going to show up in here, Zero. Is that mean you are involved too in this event?" She answered calmly, eyes staring at the masked man impassively.

"I don't have anything to do with this. The Colonel is the one who planned it. I merely come here because there is someone I have to save,"Zero replied passively, voice void of any emotions.

"Is it because Princess Euphemia is in here too? She is the one you want to save, right?" Angel asked, eyes looking inquiringly at him. She was curious as to how he was going to react towards her question after all, the man always guard his emotions and his expression closely so no prying eyes can see his weakness.

"How-"

"They were taking me here because he called. I don't know what he had said to them but they brought me here after he ended their conversation. Do you think they're going to kill me, Zero?" She continued, cutting whatever it is the other wants to say.

"He? What do you mean?" Zero asked, confusion laced his voice as he looked at the teen across him in curiosity.

A bitter sweet smile painted her face as she locks her gaze at him. She knows that he will be interested in this information. After all, surely he wants to know just who is this important person that had interest the now death Colonel until the death man agreed on freeing the other hostages in exchange for her. But she can't let him know who she is now, not yet anyway.

"I haven't met him. But my relatives seem to know him, he always calls me and talks to me but we never met. I don't know who he is but I overheard my relatives called them Your Highness… I think he must be one from a Royal families or a noble at the very least." She answered, eyes glinting with amusement as she noticed how the mention of that title affected Zero. It was a lie of course, but for now it was enough to distract him from the truth.

Just when he was going to ask her further about the mysterious man, the building suddenly collapsed. Looking at the window, he could see the white knightmare floating at the sky. "That was…" Angel gasped in recognition once she sees the knightmare. It was one that she had grown familiar with, remembering the fact she had seen it often enough in her dreams.

Zero glanced at the teen beside him immediately. It seems like she knows something about that knightmare. He never thinks that his classmate and the girl who had grown so close with his family will get involved in this but it seems like Angel really has some secrets about her which is tied to everything that happening at the moment. He really has to watch over the girl from now on. Who knows if she could be valuable for him later.

But for now, he has to escape before they could capture him. With that in mind, he presses the buttons of the bomb he had asked the others to plant on the building. He grabbed the raven haired teen with his arm before pushing her to the member of the student council once he saw them escaping the building.

Shun was already waiting for him in the ship they will use for their escape. The silver haired man says nothing at his arrival; onyx eyes merely glanced at the young woman Zero had just pushed before he looked back at him. "Is everything ready?" He asked the silver haired man. The silver haired man merely nodded in confirmation for his answer before his eyes looking back at Zero, waiting the man next order.

* * *

><p>Blue sky eyes staring back at her reflection in the mirror. She had arrived at the girl's dorm safely once they have decided to return back after the hotel jacking incident. It seems like the event really has made its damage on Nina as the timid girl refused to stay any longer in that place.<p>

Angel sighed heavily at the mention of her timid friend. The glasses girl had been so worried about her condition once she returned back to them. Even Milly and Shirley can't stop but asking her if those soldiers have harmed her. They were so worried about her, something that only showed her how much care they have to her safety.

It was new for her, to feel someone care for her well-being without any intentions behind it. That's why, she had promised herself that she won't let anything happens to them. They were her precious friends, something that can't be replaced. If just Zero could see it too, the worth in human's live.

Now that she is thinking about it, she could tell that she had seen a glimpse of Shun when she was escaping in the boat with the others. It seems like the silver haired man was fine after all. Angel had been worried if he hadn't taken care of himself at all since she wasn't there with him but it seems like the other had known to take care of himself.

'_I guess I don't have to worry about him…'_

* * *

><p><em>He was standing in the meadow. The wind blew passed him softly, as his eyes looked around his surrounding. This place, he had never seen it before but somehow his heart felt so familiar with this place like he had been in here before. But he can't remember it. He can't remember when he had visited this place before, it's like there is something that makes him unable to remember.<em>

"_Hey, Lulu! Look! It's pretty, isn't it?" The sound of a girl called out to him snapped him out of his confusion._

_He turns his attention at the little girl across him. He can't see her face as it was shadowed by the night sky, but he was sure that she is smiling at him. Violet eyes locked at the night sky behind her. The stars were shining brightly behind her form as if she was standing in the middle of the stars instead on the same grounds as him._

"_Lulu, what is your reason to fight? Why we have to fight in this endless war? Can't we find the peace we're looking for without fighting each other?" She asked after some moments, eyes looking down at the ground._

_Lelouch looked at the little girl in front of him with confusion filled his violet eyes. He doesn't understand her reason on asking that kind of question to him. After all, isn't that obvious for her? The reason why they are fighting is to gain the peace she always dreams of. _

"_Because the only way to gain the peace is to fight for it." He answered confidently._

"_Is that so? Then for whom you are trying to make peace? For your sister? Or for those people who had suffered like you?" She asked again, this time her eyes looking seriously at him._

_He doesn't understand it but he found himself feeling confused over her question. The little girl was different from any little girls he had seen, this girl; it was as if she knows something more than him. As if she was older than what she appears to be. But who is she? He can't remember her yet here he is answering her question as if they were friends._

"_I'm trying to make the world where Nunnally can live!"_

"_I see. How about you then, Lulu? What will you do once you have created the world for your sister to live on? Will you disappear from that kind of world then? Because in that world you are dreaming for, there is no place for sinners. There is no place for people like us…" She said sadly, a painful look on her face as she looked at him._

"_Who-"_

"_You have to find your reason to fight, Lulu. Your reasons to live after you've gained your peace… You can't fight and live for a selfish reason forever because when your wish had come true…you won't have any reasons to continue your life," She continued before the darkness engulfed her._

"No! Wait! Who are you?" He yelled, hand stretching out to catch her form to no avail.

He gasped in surprise as he jolted up from his bed. Cold sweat dripping down his body as he thinks about his dream. It was the first time for him to dream something like that. What is it about that strange dream? He never sees that little girl before, so why he dreams about her?

"What is it?" C.C asked, her eyes glanced at him. It seems like his constant yelling had disturbed her sleep as she looked annoyed at his outburst.

"It's nothing," Lelouch answered quickly.

It had been some days since the hotel-jacking incident, he had returned back to the Academy; plotting another move against Cornelia while trying to watch over Angel. He had gained nothing from the raven haired student as she doesn't know anything about the man who had called her. In fact, it only makes her curious towards him for suddenly asking such a question to her.

It was fortunate that he had found the right reason to cover his true intention from her as she accepted his excuse on asking such a question to her after that. Still, he can't let her know that he was the one she had met at Kawaguchi Lake Convention Center at that time. He can't risk her getting involved in this mess, not when Nunnally seems to enjoy her company. Besides, it could be that she really doesn't know anything about all of this.

"You were talking in your sleep. A nightmare?" C.C asked once again, watching the flicker of emotion on the other's face.

"No. Not a nightmare. I don't know, it just a strange dream."

"What dream? Oh and I think I heard your phone ringing some hours ago," C.C stared at the teen passively.

"My phone? Why don't you tell me?" Lelouch asked, glaring at the older woman who lied on the make up bed on the floor for her indifferent behavior.

"You were sleeping and I don't think waking you up will be a good idea. Don't worry, I've told that person to call you again in the morning." She said nonchalantly, waving her hand in dismissal at the expression on the teen's face.

Violet eyes glared at the witch before he glanced back at the device in his grasp. The sight of the caller id in there manages to startle him as he turns his gaze back at the green haired woman. "Did you talk with that person?"

"Who? The woman that called you?" C.C glanced back.

"Yes. Did you talk with her?" He repeated his question impatiently.

"I did. I've told you that, didn't I?"

"Then, do you know who she is? Do you recognize her voice? That woman whoever she is, she knows about Geass too." Lelouch continued, eyes looking seriously at the witch across him.

"Hasn't she told you her name yet? Surely you know who she is. Don't worry; she isn't a threat to you." She answered, hand playing with the lock of her hair absentmindedly.

"She said her name is Eve. Do you know about her?"

"She is a friend. You could say that she is like me but she is different from me too." C.C muttered under her breath before she turned her back on him and fell asleep again.

"Hey! What do you mean that she is likes you? C.C!" Lelouch called out at the sleeping girl, feeling annoyed at the vague answer he was given.

"Night, Lelouch." Lelouch stared at the girl in frustration. He was so curious about the woman called Eve but it seems like C.C won't give her all the information he needs about that woman. Really, sometimes he can't help but wonder if the witch is really going to help him on this plan of his even though she had said that she won't let him die.

* * *

><p>She leaned her back against the door of her room. A frown adorned her face as she gripped her cell phone in her hand. She knows she has to call him but that doesn't mean she likes to do it. Still, she knows that he is the only one who could help her now. Besides, he had told her to call him as soon as she dreamed about that.<p>

But in the end, she has no choice except to call him. Because he will know what to do, because she knows if it's him; he will be able to analyze it right away. Her hand quickly pushed the numbers to his phone which she had reminded by heart. It wasn't long before he answered her call.

"It's rare for you to call me on your own will, Angel." His voice greeted her ear the moment he answered her call.

"I dreamed about a strange place." She said quickly, cutting whatever trivial things he wants to say to her. She had no time to listen his sweet nothings at the moment. She only has one intent on calling him and she was bent down to do it quickly without him wasting her time.

"Is that so? Do tell me about it," He said after some moments, quickly realizing the business tone in her voice.

"I saw your father in there. This strange place... it gives an ethereal light no matter how many times I dreamed of it. It was as if that place was nowhere in the Earth though still connected with it somehow. Then, your father turned and look at me as if he can see where I am. And he smirked." She retold her dreams in detail as she can still remember it vividly within her mind.

"I see. I think it has to do with the fact that he rarely cares about those countries and left his government to me just so he can leave and do whatever it is that he deemed more important," The voice on the other line calculated coldly.

"He probably goes to visit that place. Can you find out about it? I got this feeling which told me that place was important..." She trailed off, feeling her anxieties at the thought of the strange place she had dreamed.

"Well... if you think about it that way, I will try what I can do. But if by any chances I can find out about it, you have to be the one to confirm it since you are probably the one who familiar with it."

"I know. I will do so. Just-... just tell me once you found out about it," Her voice trembled with the amount of emotions she felt at the memories of that strange place. She can't stop but feeling as if that place was calling out for her. Her hands gripped the phone to her ear tightly as her body starts to shake from her anxiety and her fear.

"...You okay? You don't sound too good. Do you want to return back?" His voice asked after some moments, somehow she thought she can hear a hint of concern in it though she brushed it off as her imagination. There is no way that he feels worried about her well-being. He is after all only care for her abilities for his purpose.

"I'm fine, no need to worry your brilliant mind with it. I won't return back until I completed my task. Besides, isn't that what you asked me to do?" She bit off, sarcasm laced her voice.

"I don't want you to push yourself too hard with it. It's not like you can't take your time with it. After all, I just want you to watch over him for a while. There is no need for you to get sick because of that,"

She rubbed her temple in exasperation before she sighed lightly at his reply. Sometimes, she doesn't know what to do with him. He can be confusing sometimes what's with his constant change of behavior. Sometimes he was so sweet and caring to her which lead her to believe that somehow deep within his heart he was really care for her and not because of what she is able to do. But in other times, he treat her as nothing but a tool, another pawn in his chess board which he used in calculative manner. At those times, he always teased her and rile her up until she felt nothing but wanting to punch him for his insensitivity and cruel jokes. Really, she never understand just what is it that he wants to accomplish by confusing her like this.

"Like what I told you before, there's no need for you to worry about small detail like that. I'm not some fragile things which need your constant care besides, surely you remember that I have survived other more risky things than this one. I will come to visit once I have the time to do so," She said exasperatedly before she hung up. There is no way she will talk to him any further than this. Even her short conversation with him always left her more tired than she was before.

Now, if only she can warn the other prince about the King's plan as well; it will really ease up her fear. Though, maybe it was better if the Dark Prince hadn't found out about it. Lelouch tend to lost his rational part towards his hatred whenever he heard the mention of his sire's name. Angel only hopes that C.C can pacify the young man enough for him to not lost his control if by any chances he met again with the Britannian Emperor. Blue sky eyes stared forlornly at the dark night sky from her window, feeling troubled at the premonition she had just seen. She can only hope Lelouch won't lost his way soon as he was her only hope at the current moment.

* * *

><p>The ebony haired vice president stared once again at the raven haired young woman beside him. It had been an umpteenth time since the young woman first yawned during the lesson. It was really a miracle that their teacher hadn't noticed it yet. Though, Lelouch was curious for the reason behind his friend's exhausted form. It wasn't new for him to see the young woman yawned during their class since she often do it from the first time she transferred to her. Still, it always puzzled him as to why the secretary had difficulties with her sleep. Is it nightmare? Or traumatic experiences? Either way, it always bothered the raven haired teen enough for her to miss her needed rest.<p>

And if the worried glances, Suzaku had been giving towards her was any indications; the brunette was also worried for their raven haired friend. Something that Lelouch found hard to ignore. He wasn't as ignorant as what others like to think about him. It's true that sometimes he can be so oblivious towards other people's feeling but even he can see that there is something more between his so called childhood friend and the raven haired student. He had heard enough of the rumor which circulate around the two of them and their relationship to know that there was indeed something suspicious about their relationship.

After all, Suzaku was indeed looked so caring and protective around Angel whenever the student in question was within his vicinity. And it was something that Lelouch found hard to ignore, remembering the only person that had been the receiving end of that avid attention was his own little sister, Nunnally. That's why, to see the wavy chocolate haired student to care so much for someone like Angel kind of befuddled Lelouch. Just what is it about the secretary that make his so called childhood friend cares that much?

Lelouch was so lost in his own thought until he doesn't realize that his raven haired friend had turned and looked at him questioningly. The teen who is the center of his thought nudged him lightly to catch his attention as violet eyes slowly focused into blue sky eyes. "You were thinking pretty hard there. What is it that you're thinking about? You've been staring at my direction for a while now," The young woman smiled teasingly, a glint of mischievousness on her eyes at the expression on Lelouch's face.

"Huh? Am I, really? I must be so lost in it. It's nothing important," The ebony haired young man said sheepishly, feeling a little embarrassed at being caught staring at his own friend.

"Is that so? Or do you just say that because you don't want to tell me that you finally notice my attractiveness?" She snickered lowly as she stared playfully at her flustered friend.

"Yes. Besides, I think it was the opposite. Instead of me, I think you were the one who finally notice my good look." Lelouch smirked at the surprise look on his friend's face at his comeback.

"Hey! I"m not-"

"Miss Carlton, care to share your thought with the rest of the class?" The sound of their teacher's voice cut off the secretary's sentence as their teacher glared at the raven haired young woman disapprovingly. The sight of her flustered face was enough to make Lelouch snicker as the young woman beside him glared at him heatedly for her predicament.

"No, I'm sorry for disturbing your class..." Angel said quickly as she bowed her head apologetically at their teacher. The rest of the class spent in silent after that, since Angel was sulking and refusing to talk to Lelouch after her little incident. Before neither of them realized it, class had ended while Lelouch was trying to ask for the raven haired teen's forgiveness. Really, the raven haired female student was so stubborn sometimes.

He was still asking for her forgiveness even when the bell which signed of their break rang while Angel still stubbornly trying to ignore him. Their other friends who have watched the entire thing happening say nothing about it although they do look at Lelouch in amusement. Ignoring Lelouch's apology completely, Angel quickly approached her chocolate haired friend; feeling determined to ignore Lelouch's presence after what he did.

"Kururugi-san! Let's have lunch together with the others! It's a nice day to eat outside," Angel beamed at the startled look on the new transfer student's face. Really, Suzaku was way too fun to mess with.

"Uhm...sure. But what about Lelouch? He will join us too, right?" Suzaku sweat dropped at the sudden attention his raven haired friend gave to him, he can feel the others' stares at his back.

"I can care less what he wants to do." Angel huffed at the mention of her ebony haired classmate.

"Are you fighting with Lelouch, Angel? What he did this time?" The wavy chocolate haired student asked curiously, green eyes looked imploringly at the raven haired girl beside him.

"Lelouch was being his usual insensitive self. In short, he was being a jerk again." The blue sky eyed girl grumbled under her breath as she walked outside their class with her friends.

"Again? He sure likes to antagonize you so much. I thought Kallen was the only one," Milly piped in, a bewildered expression crossed her lovely face.

"I think he really likes to annoy me more than Kallen-san. Probably he has a deep grudge towards me in his previous life," She mumbled grumpily as she walked beside Suzaku.

"Surely, you don't think like that, Angel! I mean out from all of us here, Lulu always nicer to you." Shirley gasped at the raven haired girl's exclamation.

"Tell me, you didn't just say that, Shirley! Lelouch only nice when Nunna is around... He usually mean to me anyway," The blue sky eyed student gasped in mock horror at their orange haired friend's words. Really, Lelouch being nice to her was something that rarely happen. Although it was true that the ebony haired teen can be so caring and sweet sometimes, but he always annoyed Angel more than when he acts all nice.

A light hit landed on her head right after she said those words. Startled at the sudden attack, Angel quickly turned around to see her attacker only to come face to face with Lelouch who looked annoyed at her words. A little vein can be seen as the ebony haired vice president narrowed his violet eyes at her. "So, I'm being mean now? Who is it that always pull pranks on me whenever she feels bored? And who is it that always annoy me whenever she has nothing to do?" The young man gritted his teeth as he glared at the young woman across him.

"Hey! At least, I have never embarrass you in front of the class! Besides, you don't mind with it as long as it's not too extreme..." Angel quickly retort back before she trailed off.

"Well, yeah you're not. But hiding my shoes and replace it with red high heels was really not humiliating me," Lelouch replied sarcastically.

"It was only on Halloween! Besides, nobody realized it was you with your costumes!"

"What kind of costume he wore on last year Halloween, anyway?" Kallen asked, feeling curious at her friends' bickering.

"Ah, yeah that's right. You weren't with us before... You see, because we kind of short on members last year, we asked Lelouch to wear the witch costume. But surprisingly, he looked so good in it despite being male." Milly gushed out enthusiastically as her eyes gleamed with mischief.

The thought of Lelouch wearing a female costume manage to crack both Kallen and Suzaku as both of them try to repress their chuckle at the thought of it. Something which Lelouch notice immediately as he glared at both of them and at the blond haired friend of his. Milly only smiled sheepishly at the glare she was given by their ebony haired vice president. Lelouch was so intent on telling the blond haired girl to mind her own business when another yawn escaped Angel's lips. Violet eyes quickly turned to look at his raven haired friend who looked so exhausted than before.

Noticing the other's stare on her, Angel quickly narrowed her eyes at the young man. "What?" She asked, annoyed at the scrutinize look she was given by the other teen.

"You've been yawning for an umpteenth time today. Don't you get any sleep last night?"

"Apparently not. I'm too busy chasing out my nightmares to get any sleep," She mumbled lowly so only Lelouch and Suzaku who aren't too far from her hear that.

"Angel, you-" But before Lelouch can finish his sentences, the raven haired girl immediately dragged him with her as she pulled him towards the garden.

"Come on, I'm starving. We have to eat before the bell rang," She said quickly, not wanting to hear the rest of his sentences. Lelouch said nothing towards the other's objection on discussing the matter though, he will make sure to talk about it with her later once they were alone. After all, Angel was starting to look pale enough than his liking and despite his constant protest about the other's behavior; he cares enough about her to not wanting her to get sick.

Behind them, Suzaku and the others eyed the two students in silent. They have been used to with their friends' behaviors until it did nothing to puzzle them anymore. Though the same can't be said for both Kallen and Suzaku who were new to this kind of thing. "Are they always like that?" Kallen whispered, loud enough for Milly to hear as the blond girl walked beside her.

"You mean both Lelouch and Angel's behaviors towards each other?" Milly inquired.

At the nod she was given by the redhead, Milly chuckled lightly as she gave the other her affirmation. "Yes, they are always like this. Despite their bickering, they are close with each other. I think that was why Shirley often felt jealous towards Angel."

Suzaku said nothing at the knowledge though he did look at both Angel and Lelouch's interaction closely than before. The wavy chocolate haired teen wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing though one thing he was sure of, he can't let Lelouch endanger Angel or for the otherwise to happen. But for now, he felt quite content on just watching the two of them interact with each other. As their interaction with each other kind of reminded him his childhood times with the ebony haired student and his little sister.

It was only when Angel called out for him did Suzaku finally snap out of his musings. The wavy chocolate haired teen blinked his green eyes at the look of concern on the raven haired girl's face as she stared at him. "Kururugi-san, are you okay? You kind of spaced out back there."

"I'm fine, I'm sorry for worrying you, Angel." The Eleven smiled reassuringly at the softened look on Angel's face.

"That was good. I thought you weren't feeling fine... Anyway Kururugi-san, I've been wondering about this a lot and I thought, it was better to ask it directly to you." The raven haired student smiled in relief before her eyes looked seriously at the young man across her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Kururugi-san, what is your reason to fight? Why you chose to join the army to fight?" Blue sky eyes looked solemnly at the wavy chocolate haired student as she waited for her friend's answer anxiously.

To say that he was kind of shocked at the question must be an understatement. After all, he never expect her to ask such a question towards him and in front of the others too. But looking back at the blue sky eyes which still looked at him solemnly, Suzaku knew that Angel was serious about it. Taking a deep breath, the young man's green eyes looked back at Angel with the same intensity the young woman had showed. "Because I want to change the world. To make a place where everyone can live together peacefully. I dream of that kind of world,"

"But peace is something fragile that can be broken anytime with human's nature..." She whispered lowly before she shook her heads as if to clear her thoughts. It was fortunate that only Lelouch and Suzaku who heard her said that though both young men said nothing about her words; still they were eying her worriedly.

"That's a good reason. I hope you can achieve your dream, Kururugi-san. I'm sure lot of people want the same thing as you do." Angel smiled after some moments. Suzaku smiled at the reply he was given though it did nothing to stop the anxiety he felt at the raven haired young woman's previous words. But before he can ask about it, the ringing sound of Angel's cell phone snapped their attention as the raven haired student smiled apologetically before she stood up to answer the phone.

* * *

><p>Once she was away from her friends' hearing range, she immediately answered her phone without seeing the caller id first. That's why, it kinds of startle her when his voice greeted her ears. "What is it?" She asked, feeling a little annoyed at the fact that he called her when she was in school.<p>

"I'm sorry. You're in the Academy at the moment, right?" The voice from the other line said apologetically, though she can hear a hint of amusement in it.

"Just say it already. Why are you calling me at this hour?"

"You see... I have found it. The place you asked me to look for. That's why, I hope you will be coming back this weekend. I will send someone to pick you up later," He said calmly, his anticipation can be clearly heard from the tone of his voice when he said that. Somehow, Angel wasn't sure if she should be delighted or not at the information. Though she can't help but felt the anxiety within her heart suffocating her slowly, as if it was waiting for something bad to happen. One thing she hopes for, that whatever it is; it won't endanger any of her precious people.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note: <strong>Finally, I managed to update this story after a long HIATUS. So here it is the forth chapter. I'm so glad that I can finish this one. Remembering I've pretty much abandoned it for a while. Oh well, worry not because now I'm finally back! And that means I will also update my other stories aside from this one though it will probably takes some time to get all of it done soon.

Anyway, what do you think about the interaction between Lelouch, Angel and Suzaku? Do you like it? Or find it unsatisfying? Please do tell me what you think of it. And once again, thank you so much for those who have reviewed. Your review really makes me happy. And to readers, who haven't review, please give me your review so I could know what you're thinking about this story of mine. Thank you for reading this story anyway and no flame please because I'm still an amateur.


End file.
